<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underrated ~ Haikyuu! Edition by aaqqeeaaqqee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018352">Underrated ~ Haikyuu! Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaqqeeaaqqee/pseuds/aaqqeeaaqqee'>aaqqeeaaqqee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Haikyuu - Freeform, Multi, Other, animexreader, haikyuufanfiction, haikyuuimagines, haikyuuoneshots, haikyuuromance, haikyuuscenarios, haikyuuxreader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaqqeeaaqqee/pseuds/aaqqeeaaqqee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots... but for the underrated kings :)</p>
<p>*Will contain Haikyuu plot and timeskip spoilers.</p>
<p>*All Haikyuu characters mentioned belong to Haruichi Furudate. I do not own characters unless specified within the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The "Project" (Azumane Asahi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p>
<p>You sat in Class 3-3's room, waiting impatiently for the teacher to dismiss everyone for the day. Although it was a normal Thursday afternoon, you were bored out of your mind.</p>
<p>"Alright. We will be starting a project today, due by the end of the month."</p>
<p>'Great, another project for me to stress over.'</p>
<p>The teacher looked up from his notes and turned to the chalkboard. "Instead of making this an individual project, I will be pairing you randomly" the teacher stated.</p>
<p>"Everyone write your name on an index card and pass it upfront. I will shuffle the stack and pick two names at a time."</p>
<p>You reluctantly grabbed a card from your bag and wrote your name. Short after, your card was passed upfront along with the others sitting behind you.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Alright. The first pair is Fujioka and Arata. Next, Sugimoto and Osaki. K-"</p>
<p>You became more tense as the teacher called out names, as you were yet to be called.</p>
<p>"-Ito and Ueno, S-"</p>
<p>'Come on, hurry up.'</p>
<p>"(L/N) and Azumane."</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Okay.</p>
<p>You turned to the back row, where Azumane was seated. He looked up, making eye contact with you. Glancing back, he gave you a smile and waved. You nodded back, confirming that you would be paired with him.</p>
<p>"Here are the papers for the project."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Hey, (L/N)-san?"</p>
<p>You turned around to find Azumane talking to you.</p>
<p>"Hey Azumane-san. What's up?"</p>
<p>"I was wondering when you wanted to work on the project?"</p>
<p>"Well, I know you have a practice game Thursday. So, how about Friday after your practice?"</p>
<p>Azumane smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>"Great. We can go to my place."</p>
<p>~~~Timeskip~~~</p>
<p>Friday, end of practice.</p>
<p>After tennis, you headed over to the volleyball gym. There, you noticed the team was still in a rally.</p>
<p>"Suga! Over here!"</p>
<p>Your eyes followed the source of the sound. It was Azumane-san. He was approaching the net, getting ready to spike the ball.</p>
<p>During his jump, you took notice to his figure.</p>
<p>'Very muscular and handsome.' you thought.</p>
<p>With full force, Azumane slammed the ball down on the other side of the court, leaving the team members in shock.</p>
<p>"HOLY SHIT ASAHI" said the team in unison.</p>
<p>You stood in the doorway, mouth gaping open. You had never seen something so powerful.</p>
<p>"Oh, (L/N)-san". You had been spotted in the doorway by Azumane, who seemed to be blushing. "I'll be out soon, give me five minutes."</p>
<p>"Hai" you replied, nodding at the same time.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"(L/N)-san? Where did you go?"</p>
<p>Looking around, you were nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>"Great, I've managed to scare off another person."</p>
<p>Lowering his head, he began to walk home by himself.</p>
<p>"Azumane-san!"</p>
<p>Recognizing the voice, he turned to see you running up to him.</p>
<p>"Sorry Azumane-san, I was getting something from the vending machine but it got stuck."</p>
<p>He smiled.</p>
<p>"I thought you had left already."</p>
<p>You looked at him with concern.</p>
<p>"Azumane-san, I'm not that kind of person. If anything, I'm the one who gets left behind."</p>
<p>You lowered your head, trying to hold back.</p>
<p>Now, the aura between you two had become more awkward than it already was. Thus, the remainder of the walk was silent.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Soon enough, you and Azumane had arrived at your house.</p>
<p>"Well, we're here."</p>
<p>Opening the door, you two stepped in. After taking your shoes off, you headed to your room.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Hey (L/N)-san, is there a pair of scissors I could borrow?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, let me grab them."</p>
<p>You stood up and walked over to your desk. Finally grabbing the scissors, you headed back to the space you and Azumane worked at.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, you tripped over your backpack while walking back. Out of instinct, you threw the scissors away from you and Azumane. Seconds later, you fell into his lap.</p>
<p>"Azumane-san! I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>Both yours and Azumane's faces were red as a cherry tomato as you looked into each other's eyes.</p>
<p>"So so so sorry."</p>
<p>You managed to get up and get back to working, in silence.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>After working for many hours, you and Azumane finally finished your project.</p>
<p>"Hey Azumane-san, would you like anything to eat or drink?"</p>
<p>"Sure. I'd like some water if possible."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Hearing the door open, Azumane looked up. You had returned with some water for the both of you.</p>
<p>"Here." you said, handing him the glass.</p>
<p>"Thanks. Say... (L/N)-san?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Could you teach me how to put my hair back? I was told that if my hair was too tight it would start falling out."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"I figured you could help me since you have long hair and it always looks nice put up."</p>
<p>You blushed at his comment.</p>
<p>"S-sure."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>After showing him on yourself, you allowed him to try with your hair.</p>
<p>"So, do I cross over or under?"</p>
<p>"Either way, just be consistent in the pattern."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Despite Azumane being fairly smart, it took him a while to figure out how to braid your hair. Literally. It took him an hour. He noticed you fell asleep sitting as you were, but continued to braid your hair. As he finished, you fell back into his lap. But this time, you were unaware.</p>
<p>To Azumane, you looked so peaceful. He didn't want to disturb you. Instead of waking you up, he grabbed a blanket off your bed and placed it over you.</p>
<p>Despite you and Azumane never having talked or socialized with each other, this felt natural for him to be holding you.</p>
<p>Looking at your serene state, Azumane smiled. He wished this could last forever.</p>
<p>"By the way (L/N)-san," he whispered, "you can call me Asahi."</p>
<p>Moments later, he fell asleep with his back against the base of your bed.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, you began to mumble some things in your sleep. But the only distinguishable sentence was:</p>
<p>"And you can call me (F/N)."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Watching From the Stands (Kinoshita Hisashi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p>
<p>It was late, but as the basketball team's manager, you were obliged to help with cleanup. On your way out, you came across the volleyball team's gym. This was the third consecutive day the lights remained on and the boys were practicing. </p>
<p>"One more, Hisashi!"</p>
<p>Out of interest, you peeked your head in the gym. </p>
<p>"Hang on a second... I can't..."</p>
<p>On one end of the court stood your crush Kinoshita. He was out of breath; leaning over with a volleyball in his hand. </p>
<p>"Gotta get your heart rate up when you're practicing serves!"</p>
<p>Averting your gaze, you noticed Nishinoya Yuu with a wide stance. Given this information, you deducted the two were dealing with Kinoshita's serves. </p>
<p>Furthering your guess, Kinoshita backed up and began his jump float serve. </p>
<p>'Wow.'</p>
<p>His serve had cleared the net, but slipped from Nishinoya's hands. </p>
<p>"Damn it!"</p>
<p>Taking the chance while everyone in the gym was distracted, you climbed your way to the balcony. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Twenty minutes or so passed. Serves were still being hit and received as well as balls being set and spiked.</p>
<p>Even though there were several boys in the gym, your eyes were glued to Kinoshita. You sat near the edge of the rail, daydreaming. </p>
<p>All of a sudden, you were startled by the smack of a volleyball behind you.</p>
<p>"Don't mind! I'll retrieve it!"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>*tap tap tap*</p>
<p>Attempting to hide, you frantically crawled behind a pole. </p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>You shrunk your head into your shoulders. </p>
<p>'Someone saw me? Shit! I look like a stalker!'</p>
<p>As the sound of footsteps became louder, you attempted to hide yourself in your jacket. </p>
<p>"He- Oh. (l/n)-san."</p>
<p>Peeking from your jacket, your eyes gazed upon Kinoshita. </p>
<p>"H-h-hi."</p>
<p>As Kinoshita was about to speak, you interrupted him. </p>
<p>"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to intrude!"</p>
<p>You were on your knees, pleading for your life. </p>
<p>"I swear I'm not a stalker! Please don't kill me!"</p>
<p>He laughed at your statement.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I won't kill you." You looked up. "I just didn't know you were a fan of volleyball. I mean- you're the basketball team's manager, right?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah." you replied, blushing. </p>
<p>"So, why are you here? Specifically, hiding? You're always welcome to watch our practices and matches."</p>
<p>You sat there nervously, thinking of a response. </p>
<p>"Well... I didn't want to seem like a stalker or anyone who'd be disruptive..." you muttered.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't be worried, people come in all the time. If anything, you should watch more often. It gives a confidence boost to the team to have someone supporting them."</p>
<p>You averted your gaze to the floor, feeling embarrassed. </p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Kinoshita bent down, extending his hand to you. </p>
<p>"Hey, no need to apologize. As I said before, you're always welcome to watch."</p>
<p>You took his hand and stood up. </p>
<p>"Besides, I sometimes stop by and watch the basketball practice." he said and smiled. </p>
<p>An awkward silence overtook the conversation. The both of you dazed off, until a sudden shout came from the floor below. </p>
<p>"Hey Kinoshita! You comin' anytime soon?"</p>
<p>Kinoshita sighed, "Well... I guess that's my cue. I'll see you around (l/n)-san."</p>
<p>~~~Timeskip~~~</p>
<p>Since the basketball team had been defeated during their spring tournament, you decided to come and support the boy's volleyball team. </p>
<p>It was roughly an hour before Karasuno's match against Inarizaki. Out of curiosity, you wandered around the arena, watching a couple of games here and there.  </p>
<p>By chance, you had crossed paths with Kinoshita, Narita and Ennoshita. </p>
<p>"Oh hey, (l/n)-san!"</p>
<p>Kinoshita waved and hurried up to you. "I'm surprised to see you here."</p>
<p>"Well, the basketball team lost the tournament, so I decided I would come and support you guys."</p>
<p>From your perspective, a blush crept up on his face. </p>
<p>"Thanks. I definitely appreciate you coming out here, especially since we're far from Miyagi."</p>
<p>"It's nothing, I have family living here. Anyways, good luck. I know you'll do great."</p>
<p>You both smiled at each other. </p>
<p>"I'll show you a great service ace, (l/n)-san."</p>
<p>"Good luck Kinoshita-san. I'll see you around." you waved and left. </p>
<p>'I'll do it for you, (l/n)-san.'</p>
<p>~~~Timeskip~~~</p>
<p>It was the third set, Karasuno in the lead. </p>
<p>You heard a signal, identifying that there was a player swap. Finally, Kinoshita was going to play. </p>
<p>On the other hand, Kinoshita walked onto the court, filled with determination. He was hoping to play for a couple of rounds, but he decided not to get his hopes up.</p>
<p>"Kinoshita! Go out there and score ten points for us!"</p>
<p>Walking to his position, he focused on the court.</p>
<p>'I can do this. I can be someone who changes the game. I'm doing this for (l/n)-san.'</p>
<p>He soon tossed and served the ball. Unfortunately, the ball was easily received. More importantly, Kinoshita had failed to receive the spike from Inarizaki. </p>
<p>Immediately, his expression dropped. From the stands, you couldn't help but feel guilty. </p>
<p>'But I'd started to think that maybe... I would get the chance to do something awesome in a game. That maybe, even for just a moment, I would get to be a hero.'</p>
<p>Kinoshita walked gloomily off court, towards the bench.</p>
<p>'I guess... I was wrong.'</p>
<p>~~~Timeskip~~~</p>
<p>"DAMN IT!"</p>
<p>You were startled by the sound as you turned the corner.</p>
<p>"K-kinoshita-san?"</p>
<p>Your gaze met the sight of the teenager leaning over a water fountain. As soon as he heard your voice, his head perked up and he began to wipe away at his face.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah. I'm fine." he stuttered, continuing to wipe at his face. </p>
<p>"Sorry that I didn't show you what I promised. I-"</p>
<p>You quickly cut him off and pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>"You don't need to apologize at all, I completely understand."</p>
<p>The both of you pulled away from the embrace.</p>
<p>"Bu-"</p>
<p>"I know you've worked hard. Trust me, I've been watching from the stands ever since my first year. You've grown so much and I'm extremely proud of your skills."</p>
<p>You grabbed his hands.</p>
<p>"So what if the scenario didn't play out like you wanted? We can't necessarily control the outcome by others in some cases. Moreover, we all make mistakes and we have to accept that fact. Never blame yourself because of someone's different set of abilities."</p>
<p>His grip tightened on your hands.</p>
<p>"(l/n)-san... I wanted to make you proud."</p>
<p>You pulled him in for another hug.</p>
<p>"You did."</p>
<p>The both of you stayed like that for a while. It had even gotten to the point where Kinoshita was crying. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Ah! I forgot something!"</p>
<p>The two of you released and you began rummaging through your bag.</p>
<p>"I should've given this to you earlier, but I forgot. Here's to the next match."</p>
<p>You handed him a decorated tag and small paper. The tag was colored like Karasuno's volleyball jersey and had the words 'good luck' on one side. On the other hand, the paper had a small note. It read: You'll do great Kinoshita-san! Even if I'm not watching from the stands, I know you're doing your best! Signed, (l/n)-san.</p>
<p>After reading the note, he looked back at you and smiled. For a third time, the both of you embraced each other with a hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Need Your Help (Yamamoto Taketora)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Your POV~~~</p>
<p>Walking down the halls, I observed my surroundings. People chatting, running after each other, putting up posters, you name it. My mind was a bit relaxed, until I heard a distinct yell. </p>
<p>Looking back, I took notice of the sound's source. It came from Yamamoto Taketora, whom was sprawled on the floor by the feet of another student.</p>
<p>"Please Kenma! I need to pass in order to go to away games!"</p>
<p>"No." The boy said nonchalantly. </p>
<p>Listening further into the conversation, Yamamoto ranted on how he wasn't passing many of his classes, and that he needed someone to help him. Otherwise, he wouldn't be allowed to go on away games. If his grades were terrible for an even longer duration, he'd be off the volleyball team. </p>
<p>"Kenmaaaaaaaaaa-"</p>
<p>"Shut up Yamamoto. I'm not helping you. Go ask Kuroo or someone from class five."</p>
<p>Looking up from the ground, Yamamoto's face deadpanned. </p>
<p>"I've asked Kuroo as well as the class five students. They all said the same thing as you."</p>
<p>Having said this, he laid his head back on the floor. </p>
<p>"I'M DONE FOR!"</p>
<p>While the tantrum riled on, Kenma searched his surroundings. Noticing me from afar, we locked eyes. </p>
<p>"Yamamoto."</p>
<p>"Eh?" was the response, lifting his head from the ground. </p>
<p>"When did you ask people?"</p>
<p>"Yesterday. Why?"</p>
<p>Pointing in my direction, Kenma replied, "You probably haven't asked (L/n)-san. She wasn't here yesterday. You still have a chance."</p>
<p>How did he know that I was absent yesterday?</p>
<p>That question was quickly answered. </p>
<p>"How did you know she was absent yesterday? You guys are in separate classes."</p>
<p>"As I was walking by class five, I noticed her seat was open."</p>
<p>"How do you know where (L/n)-san sits? That could have been anyone!"</p>
<p>"We're neighbors. (L/n)-san didn't take the train to school in the morning nor walk back."</p>
<p>"There's other ways to get to school!"</p>
<p>"Oh well."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>I found it odd how Kenma knew this information. Moreover, I didn't know that Kenma was my neighbor. All I knew about my neighbors was that they had a kid. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Turning himself around (on the floor still), Yamamoto faced me. On his knees, he pleaded. </p>
<p>"(L/N)-SAN! I NEED YOUR HELP! YOU'RE MY LAST HOPE."</p>
<p>Not going to lie, I didn't want to tutor him. Not because of his personality, but I had a busy week ahead. On the other hand, his face screamed for help. He was in desperate need of my help. </p>
<p>"A-alright."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>After school, Yamamoto and I agreed to study at his house. Moreover, I suggested we study at one of our houses. Studying in the library would be difficult- due to Yamamoto's short temper and loud voice. </p>
<p>Anyways, the volleyball club's practice was cancelled, so we decided to use this time to our advantage. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Sorry for the intrusion!" I yelled, entering the Yamamoto household. </p>
<p>From behind the corner, a small girl appeared. As soon as she saw me, her eyes widened. </p>
<p>"TORA? YOU BROUGHT HOME A GIRL?" </p>
<p>"AKANE!" he said, gritting his teeth.</p>
<p>"HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT? YOU SUCK AT TALKING TO THEM."</p>
<p>Being the short tempered person he is, Taketora stomped off to his room. </p>
<p>In an awkward manner, I followed. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Sorry about that (l/n)-san. She just likes being a pain in the ass."</p>
<p>"It's nothing. I could only imagine what my older brothers would have said if we were studying at my house." I chuckled. "Anyways, let's get started."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Two hours later, Yamamoto and I had gotten through one subject. Next, we had to work on Trigonometry. </p>
<p>"Before we get started, would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked. </p>
<p>"Sure. I'd like water please."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Coming back from the kitchen, Yamamoto opened the door. In his hand, he held my glass or water, the other containing a couple of energy drinks. </p>
<p>"What's that?" I asked. </p>
<p>"Uh... energy drinks?" he replied. </p>
<p>"I get tired after studying, so I drink a whole bunch of these to keep myself awake."</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. </p>
<p>"I know you're in class one, but I think it's common sense to know those are terrible for you. Especially if you drink a whole bunch at once."</p>
<p>He looked at me with a deadpanned face. </p>
<p>I grabbed the drinks from his hand. </p>
<p>"Go get two glasses of ice water. Now." I demanded. </p>
<p>"Why two?"</p>
<p>"Just go get them."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>A couple minutes later, he returned with the waters. In the meantime, I hid the energy drinks around his room. </p>
<p>"Here's the water... So- HEY! WHERE DID THE OTHER DRINKS GO?"</p>
<p>I smiled, "They've been hidden around the room. Every subject we get through, you can look for them. For now, I want you drinking water. That'll help with you being awake."</p>
<p>He growled. "Fine. But why did I need to get two glasses?"</p>
<p>"One for you and one for me."</p>
<p>"But you already have a glass of water!" he exclaimed.</p>
<p>"You'll see."</p>
<p>Reluctantly, he handed me the glass. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Final question. Using the unit circle, determine the answer to the given equation. What is the sin of pi over two minus the cosine of three pi?"</p>
<p>He stared at the paper blankly. </p>
<p>"Let's start off figuring out parts of the equation. What is the sin of pi over two?"</p>
<p>Tracing his hand over the circle, he answered "Zero."</p>
<p>"Strike one."</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes. "Negative zero?"</p>
<p>I internally face-palmed.</p>
<p>"Strike two."</p>
<p>"Uh..." he said, nervously sweating. </p>
<p>"One?"</p>
<p>I smiled. "Now, move on to the next part. What is the cosine of three pi?"</p>
<p>Tracing the circle once more, he found his answer. </p>
<p>"Negative one."</p>
<p>"Alright, now put the two together."</p>
<p>"One minus negative one..." he trailed off.</p>
<p>"ZERO!"</p>
<p>"Strike three!" </p>
<p>Unexpected to him, the ice water was soon tossed against his face.</p>
<p>"WHAT THE HELL (L/N)?"</p>
<p>Holding the glass, I smiled. </p>
<p>"You wanted me to teach you. There were no specifications of how."</p>
<p>Wiping the water from his eyes, his face showed anger. </p>
<p>"YEAH, BUT YOU DIDN'T NEED TO TAKE IT THAT FAR!"</p>
<p>Although I could feel the rage of his aura, I continued to laugh at him. </p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry, it's just too funny."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>I offered a sweatshirt from my bag for him, but he had pulled his shirt over his head. </p>
<p>'HOLY SHIT- HE'S RIPPED'</p>
<p>Trying to avoid a nosebleed, I quickly averted my eyes. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"(L/n)-san, are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Y-y-yeah. I'm totally, perfectly fine."</p>
<p>Taking a moment to process everything, Yamamoto realized what he'd done.</p>
<p>"OH SHIT, I'M SO SORRY (L/N)!"</p>
<p>I waved my hand at him, "Let's just get back to studying."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It was nearly six-thirty when we had finished all but one subject. At this time, Yamamoto was searching for his fourth energy drink. </p>
<p>"Where the hell is it?" he muttered. </p>
<p>I had just put the stack of papers away, preparing for the final subject. </p>
<p>'Let's see... Health. Okay, not terrible.'</p>
<p>Skimming through the material, I tried figuring out what unit of health it was.</p>
<p>'Hmmm... Oh. OH NO. NOT THIS UNIT.'</p>
<p>Out of all the units,  I managed to tutor him during human sexuality. </p>
<p>"AHA! I FOUND IT!"</p>
<p>'Damn. I was hoping it'd take him longer, but here we are.'</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"So... what's the final subject?" he asked, sitting down. </p>
<p>"Health. Specifically, human sexuality..." I mumbled.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Thankfully, the subject hadn't taken long to get through. It was now seven and we finished putting materials away. </p>
<p>"Hey (L/n), I just wanted to say thanks."</p>
<p>"It's nothing. I actually had a good time, especially throwing water in your face."</p>
<p>We laughed. </p>
<p>"Anyways, I think it's time for some revenge."</p>
<p>'Revenge?'</p>
<p>Without enough time to react, I felt water being thrown at my face. </p>
<p>'OH SHIT.'</p>
<p>The upper half of me was now drenched in water, which was left over from the previous water toss. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"You did not just do that."</p>
<p>"Oh, but I did!" he exclaimed. </p>
<p>"You're in for it now buddy."</p>
<p>I quickly picked up my water and began chasing Yamamoto. I was able to get some water on him, but there was still a lot remaining in the glass. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>I soon regret what I did. Yamamoto had managed to take the water from my hand and began chasing me. In his favor, he had splashed the rest of the water on me. At the same time, he tripped over his schoolbag and landed on me. </p>
<p>Lifting himself up first, Yamamoto helped me shift my position. I was now sitting on the ground, facing him. On the other hand, he was squatted in front of me, holding out his hand. </p>
<p>Slowly, I took his hand and began positioning my feet under myself. </p>
<p>In the spur of the moment, our lips crashed together.</p>
<p>I was shocked at first, but I didn't pull away. Despite only knowing him since this morning, it felt right. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Shortly after, he pulled away. </p>
<p>"I'M SO SORRY (L/N)-SAN! I-I was just in the moment. Y-you looked perfect just sitting there an-"</p>
<p>I cut him off with another kiss. This time, neither of us pulled away.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"HEY TORA!" a voice boomed, the door swinging open following. </p>
<p>We quickly pulled apart, seeing his little sister Akane in the doorway.</p>
<p>Looking at one another awkwardly, silence overtook us. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"I-I was just wondering if (L/n)-san was staying for dinner. I... I'll just check later."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Silence (Fukunaga Shohei)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p>
<p>For many years, your friend Shohei and you hung out at each other's houses every Friday night. It was currently Friday after school. Moreover, the both of you would be hanging out after his volleyball practice was finished.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Sho! You done?"</p>
<p>From across the gym, Fukunaga scanned for the sound's source. Once he took notice of your presence, his eyes gleamed.</p>
<p>"Five minutes? Alright, I'll be at the vending machine if you need me."</p>
<p>Shortly after, you walked out of the gym.</p>
<p>Despite Fukunaga's lack of speech, the both of you understood each other well. On most occasions, you would speak for him while he gave you glances.</p>
<p>On the other hand, a couple of his teammates approached him.</p>
<p>"Ne, Fukunaga" Kuroo beamed, "How does she do it?"</p>
<p>Fukunaga blinked.</p>
<p>"You know, (L/n)-kun? Your best friend?"</p>
<p>He blinked again.</p>
<p>"Nevermind."</p>
<p>As Kuroo began walking away, Yamamoto picked up the conversation.</p>
<p>"Seriously? How does (L/n)-san understand you? To make matters worse, how does a shy guy like you get a girl to talk with you when I can't manage to get any girl to talk to me?"</p>
<p>Fukunaga held a blank face.</p>
<p>"Especially since you don't show any sort of distinguishable emotion! HOW? WH-"</p>
<p>"Shut up Yamamoto." Kenma muttured.</p>
<p>Just as the conversation between the teammates ended, you walked over to where Fukunaga was staying.</p>
<p>"Here Sho- I got you some." you said as you handed him a package of seaweed snacks.</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>"Also, you'll never guess what I picked up at the store yesterday."</p>
<p>His eyes widened in excitement as you nodded.</p>
<p>"Let's go! See you guys later!" you chimed.</p>
<p>As the two of you left, the team looked to each other with confusion.</p>
<p>"Those two... are something else." Kuroo stated.</p>
<p>"No shit. They've been together since a young age." Yaku added.</p>
<p>The team collectively sighed. No one understood how the both of you communicated, let alone how you two functioned.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Sho! What movie should we watch?"</p>
<p>From across the room, Fukunaga held up two fingers.</p>
<p>"Okay. Let me grab the blankets. Here's the remote."</p>
<p>Walking out of the room, you tossed Fukunaga the tv remote. Little did you know, Fukunaga had planned something special.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Cautiously looking around, Fukunaga made sure you were out of sight and unable to hear what was going on. Once the time was right, he closed and locked the door. Not only that, but he also inserted a special VHS tape into the player and turned off the lights.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he was spooked by a knock at the door.</p>
<p>"Shohei? Why is the door locked? Is there something wrong?"</p>
<p>You had come back earlier than he expected. Frantically, he paced back and forth trying to figure out a distraction.</p>
<p>"Sho? Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Finally, he ran to the door and slid a note underneath. It read:</p>
<p>'You forgot the dried squid.'</p>
<p>Once you had read the note, Fukunaga heard a big sigh.</p>
<p>"Seriously? This is why you're locking me out?"</p>
<p>Another note was passed.</p>
<p>'Yes.'</p>
<p>"I was going to get the snacks after everything was set up. Just let me in."</p>
<p>'No.'</p>
<p>"WHY?"</p>
<p>'I was promised dried squid the last time I came over but your little brother had eaten it.'</p>
<p>"THAT'S NOT MY FAULT."</p>
<p>'I want the dried squid. Now.'</p>
<p>Even though you were on the opposite side of the door, Fukunaga could feel an aura of rage.</p>
<p>"Fine. I'll leave the blankets here in the meantime."</p>
<p>As soon as you left, Fukunaga immediately got back to work. In front of the tv, he placed an envelope with your name and instructions to open it. Also, he had taken the blankets into the room and unlocked the door.</p>
<p>As your footsteps neared, he quickly hid behind the couch. His idea was to start the video as soon as you came in the room, without wanting the full potential of getting embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Sho? I've got the food." your voice rang, stepping into the room. "Shohei?"</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, the TV started playing. On the screen, a picture of you and Shohei was displayed, along with your favorite song going in the background. Ultimately, this was a slideshow of photos and videos he made for you.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Walking towards the tv, you spotted an envelope with your name and instructions. Without hesitation, you opened the paper with excitement. Pulling out a paper, you noticed there was a long paragraph written.</p>
<p>(F/n),</p>
<p>I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. Seriously. You've been an amazing friend to me all these years and I cannot express how grateful I am (especially since we all know I have some issues with communication). Despite my lack of verbal words, you've managed to understand me. Hell, you've managed to create an entirely different language with me.</p>
<p>To be honest though, I was scared of you when I first met you. You were outgoing and loud; clearly extroverted. No matter who was talking, you always managed to talk over them. At that time, I feared that. I never liked when people talked over me, yet I never had the guts to talk back. But when you came up to me and waited to listen, I knew you were something special.</p>
<p>And now, here we are. Ten years later. The greatest friendship known to man.</p>
<p>Anyways, I have something else to say. I like you. No, not the whole 'as friends' thing, but I like you more than that. No, not just a best friend either.</p>
<p>Over the past years, I've developed these feelings. At first, I was unsure of what it was. Seeing you made me feel different. I was enlightened yet very nervous. I couldn't understand why it was so hard to be around you. That's why I was a bit distant.</p>
<p>But, as I aged, I knew I had to take these feelings and hide them. Once I got used to that, I became more open with you. Yet, the feeling is still there.</p>
<p>The whole point of this is to tell you what I feel. I'm not asking you out, this is just a mere confession. And, if this makes you uncomfortable, then you can leave me behind. I just want the best for you. If it means for me to be out of the picture, then I am willing to sacrifice the past ten years.</p>
<p>I... guess I couldn't hold it back any longer. Sorry.</p>
<p>-Sho</p>
<p>You held the letter in your hands with disbelief.</p>
<p>'He... likes me?'</p>
<p>Turning your head, you noticed the window was wide open. Fukunaga was running in the distance. When you were reading the letter, he managed to escape through the window and began running down the street.</p>
<p>'Sho?'</p>
<p>Without hesitation, you cleared the window and ran after him. As you came closer to him, you could hear sobs.</p>
<p>"J-Just let me be!"</p>
<p>You stopped in your tracks.</p>
<p>Those were the first words you ever heard from Fukunaga.</p>
<p>And they were nothing like you thought they'd be.</p>
<p>Short after his 'speech', Shohei began sprinting faster than before.</p>
<p>He was scared.</p>
<p>Embarrassed.</p>
<p>Humiliated.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>About ten minutes passed and you were still looking for Shohei.</p>
<p>Luckily, you spotted him curled up on the dock of a nearby pond.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>You slowly approached him, trying not to make any noise.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he noticed you as soon as you set foot on the dock. By instinct, he began to stand.</p>
<p>"Sho, don't." you pleaded.</p>
<p>In defiance of your words, he continued to stand up.</p>
<p>"It's okay." you said, walking towards him.</p>
<p>As the distance closed between you two, he backed up.</p>
<p>'Any further and he'll be in the pond. There's no chance of him going anywhere.'</p>
<p>*Splash*</p>
<p>In a quick second, Fukunaga had come close to the water. But thanks to you, you yanked him onto the dock and fell in instead.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Once you regained vision, you took notice that Shohei was still in your presence. Specifically, he was squatted in front of you and held out his hand.</p>
<p>You titled your head to the side out of confusion.</p>
<p>"I'm s-sorry for running."</p>
<p>You hummed at his apology.</p>
<p>"I w-was scared what y-you would d-do."</p>
<p>His face shifted to a sad expression.</p>
<p>"Sho." you replied, holding out your hand.</p>
<p>Once the both of you were in a grasp, you quickly yanked Fukunaga in the pond with you.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you told me." you said, tackling him with a hug.</p>
<p>His eyes widened in response, quickly replaced with a warm feeling and a smile.</p>
<p>Everything was going to be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pretend to be Mine? (Matsukawa Issei)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~First Person POV~~~</p>
<p>Laughter. That's all that could be heard around me.</p>
<p>It was Aoba Josai's school festival. For me, this would be my last festival, though. Despite me not wanting to come, my parents forced me to go. Right now, I wish they hadn't. If I actually had friends, I might have been less reluctant to go. Anyways, I was not enjoying the festival. All I could see was couples and groups of friends among the flashing lights. I just wish someone was with me.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>A couple minutes later, I walked around the campus. I was hoping for an unoccupied bench, but they were all occupied with either garbage or students making out.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Roughly ten minutes later, I had found a bench behind the school. Despite it being near a performance stage, the area was quiet. Finally, I could sit in peace.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Mattsun! Get back here! We know you're lying."</p>
<p>I quickly whipped my head around, recognizing the voice. It was Oikawa Tooru. Why would he be walking over this way? At the least be near a quiet spot? He's usually the center of attention.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"You!"</p>
<p>A few moments later, someone came running up to me. I wasn't sure who it was or why they were here, but I admit they were attractive.</p>
<p>"H-H-Hey. The name's Matsukawa Issei. I-I need your help." he managed to squeeze out in between breaths.</p>
<p>"For?"</p>
<p>"Be my girlfriend. Just play along."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It wasn't short after that I found myself kissing this guy. The last thing I remember was seeing a group of people turning a corner and walking toward us. Out of nowhere, I was pulled into his embrace.</p>
<p>"Get a room you two!"</p>
<p>We parted, looking for the source of the sound.</p>
<p>"Shut up Hanamaki. At least I have someone to make out with."</p>
<p>That being said, there was an awkward silence.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"So... Mattsun? Care to tell us who this is?" Oikawa questioned.</p>
<p>"This is my girlfriend... (L/N) (F/N)."</p>
<p>Wait. How did he know my name? I didn't tell him just now...</p>
<p>"So you do know her name? She didn't tell you that just now?"</p>
<p>Looking up at Matsukawa, his face seemed a little pale. He knew he had been caught in a lie.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>All of a sudden, I grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>"Issei-chan..."</p>
<p>Looking down at me, I could see a blush crawl over his face.</p>
<p>"We've known each other for some time. He's used to calling me pet names, rather than my full name. He forgets, but that's what makes him cuter."</p>
<p>Turning to Matsukawa, his face was now red. Not a faint red, but a firetruck kind of red.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Oikawa scoffed at the idea. "You two make me sick. Well, you're welcome to join Iwa-chan, Makki and I."</p>
<p>That being said, the supposed Iwa-chan rolled his eyes and groaned.</p>
<p>"Oi Shittykawa! Let them be. No one wants to be around your trash ass."</p>
<p>With a hard hit to the head, Oikawa and his crew left the two of us.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Follow me."</p>
<p>Taking my wrist, Matsukawa led me to an even more quiet area.</p>
<p>Behind a series of cherry trees, a bench sat near a small pond.</p>
<p>"Heh. Out of the years I have attended Aoba Josai, I've yet to come across this place."</p>
<p>Having let go of my wrist, Matsukawa walked towards the pond.</p>
<p>Matsukawa smiled, "Funny, I came across this place my first day."</p>
<p>Looking back, he motioned for me to sit on the bench.</p>
<p>Taking a seat, I began talking to him. "Matsukawa-san, if I may ask, how did you find this place?"</p>
<p>He chuckled to himself, "Well, I was told by some senpai that the school uniform didn't suit me. Unfortunately, first-year me was a sensitive bitch, so I ran away crying. After ten minutes or so, I came across here."</p>
<p>After finishing his story, he sat beside me. "Pretty neat, huh?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Minutes had passed, both of us observing the scenery in silence.</p>
<p>"Ah, (L/N)-san?"</p>
<p>Perking my head up in his direction, I responded, "Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"No, actually. I wanted to say thank you for playing along with my plan." His gaze went down, smirking at the same time.</p>
<p>"It's nothing," I blushed, "I had nothing else to do. Besides, you'll never find me hanging out with anyone. I'm always free if you need me."</p>
<p>Just thinking about that last comment, I slapped my face.</p>
<p>'Jeez (F/N)! You sound so fucking desperate for a friend.'</p>
<p>"(L/N)-san?"</p>
<p>"Ah, sorry! I just sounded so desperate. I needed to slap myself."</p>
<p>With concern, Matsukawa took my hands off my face.</p>
<p>"There's no need to do that, just relax. Besides, you're welcome to hang out with us anytime. We just might need to keep up the act for a while."</p>
<p>"What exactly did you tell them?"</p>
<p>Diverting his gaze, he hunched his form.</p>
<p>"... I may or may not have told them I planned to propose at graduation."</p>
<p>As a result of his sentence, my eyes widened.</p>
<p>"HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU MANAGE THAT?"</p>
<p>Rubbing the back of his neck, he responded, "I would have told them we broke up."</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, "There's no way they'd believe that."</p>
<p>"Yet, they managed to believe us when you told them about the pet names."</p>
<p>We laughed at his comment. Regaining my composure, I turned to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>"Speaking of, how did you know my name? I never told you when we met."</p>
<p>His eyes widened, a blush crept upon his face.</p>
<p>"Well... uh... I-"</p>
<p>I tilted my head, waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>He started playing with his hands, mumbling to himself.</p>
<p>"Matsukawa-san?"</p>
<p>"I-It's hard to forget a name that belongs to a beautiful face..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stunning Rebel (Yahaba Shigeru)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Yahaba's POV~~~</p>
<p>There she was. The one person I was bound to not get a rejection from.</p>
<p>Although she was not the prettiest sight to behold, there was something about her that kept me interested. After my constant rejections from what I'd like to call the "cute" and "hot" girls, I finally decided I should look for someone to take interest in based on their personality.</p>
<p>To me, (L/N) (F/N) was that person.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Around lunchtime, I had skipped meeting with my friends to go and search for (L/N)-san. To my fortune, she was easy to spot. On the other hand, she was with her best friend, Jiro Mirai. Why is this unfortunate? Well, Jiro is... scary. At least to me.</p>
<p>When I was in the phase of asking out the 'cute' and 'hot' girls, I had planned on asking her out. That was, until I saw her beating the shit out of a pedophile. More specifically, a teacher at Aoba Josai. Apparently, he had been hitting on some of the students and having a couple of affairs. One day, he asked Jiro to stay behind. Unbeknownst to him, Jiro was on her way to MMA (mixed martial arts) training. To say the least, he fucked up.</p>
<p>Anyways, I realized that Jiro was the type of person that would not be phased by shit, nor her friends. After five or so minutes of pacing, (L/N) got up and walked towards the cafeteria exit. Just before she left, I managed to engage in a conversation with her.</p>
<p>"Ah, (L/N)-san! I've been meaning to talk to you."</p>
<p>"Oh, Yahaba-san. Please make it quick, I have to meet someone soon."</p>
<p>'Oh. I wonder who that is? Maybe she already has a boyfriend? What if it's a cousin? What if I get this whole situation wrong?'</p>
<p>"Yahaba-san?"</p>
<p>Not realizing that I was daydreaming, I snapped back to present time.</p>
<p>"Gomen! Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date sometime soon?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>'Nice kill (L/N)-san.'</p>
<p>My faced became drained of color and was then replaced by embarrassment.</p>
<p>That being said, she walked away.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>In the spur of the moment, I grabbed her wrist.</p>
<p>'Wait what-'</p>
<p>"What the hell?"</p>
<p>She turned around, facing me again.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>(L/N) rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"You want to know why? You've basically asked every person in this school out, except the ones you didn't deem 'cute' or 'hot'. Now you're just looking desperate. Especially going after me."</p>
<p>"W-w-what?"</p>
<p>"You heard me."</p>
<p>Ending the conversation, (L/N) turned around and left.</p>
<p>'Damn you, stunning rebel.'</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Despite (L/N)'s harsh words, I decided that I was still going to go after her.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Are you stupid? (L/N)-san is going to kill you."</p>
<p>Kindaichi looked at me with a confused expression.</p>
<p>"Heh, not if Jiro-san kills him first."</p>
<p>The first years laughed at the snarky comment.</p>
<p>"Kunumi-kun, you're not helping. As for Kindaichi, that's no way to support your senpai!"</p>
<p>Walking over in my direction, Kyotani shot me a glare.</p>
<p>"What now?" I sneered.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. "There's no way you'd ever get (L/N) to like you."</p>
<p>"How would you know? You don't talk to anyone any-"</p>
<p>"I'm her cousin."</p>
<p>Silence filled the room.</p>
<p>"Besides, her friend Jiro-san would kill you before you'd even talk to her."</p>
<p>Kunumi's eyes lit up. "That's what I told him!"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>After practice, I noticed (L/N) from afar. She seemed to be alone, so I took advantage of the situation.</p>
<p>~~~Your POV~~~</p>
<p>"(L/N)-san!"</p>
<p>"Nope."</p>
<p>I quickly got up from the bench I was sitting on and ran in the opposite direction of Yahaba.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, as my speed increased Yahaba's did as well. Faster than mine, specifically.</p>
<p>"(L/N). I am not giving up this time. Please go on a date with me!"</p>
<p>The boy bowed. Part of me felt bad, but I'm not dealing with the dense fuckboy.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>I turned and began walking away. All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my wrist.</p>
<p>"Please."</p>
<p>Looking at Yahaba, I noticed his eyes were filled with determination. He truly was not going to give up.</p>
<p>"I said this once and I will say it again. No."</p>
<p>His eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"</p>
<p>"Why? I told you before that you've confessed to every girl you deemed the 'pretty' type. Now, you look desperate."</p>
<p>"That's not exactly why you're refusing me though."</p>
<p>'Huh. I guess not. Time to set this fucker straight.'</p>
<p>"Well. I guess I don't want to hang out with a guy who is known to flirt with many girls. On the other hand, I wouldn't want my reputation to get fucked by the fuckboy himself."</p>
<p>That being said, I left him standing there.</p>
<p>~~~Yahaba's POV~~~</p>
<p>'Damn it. I guess she did have a reason.'</p>
<p>Walking home, my head hung low with shame. On top of that, it started to pour. What a sight to behold.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Laying on my bed, I sulked.</p>
<p>'How can I get (L/N) to like me?'</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>After thinking for some time, I decided that I would continue after (L/N) until she says yes. In the meantime, I will not speak to anyone who might get in my way and I will reject those who confess to me.</p>
<p>~~~Your POV~~~</p>
<p>I returned to school the next day, only to be found by the annoying piece of shit.</p>
<p>"(L/N)-san! Please go out with me!"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The day after that, I was greeted by the same sentence.</p>
<p>"Please go out with me!"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p>
<p>It had been about a month of Yahaba's questioning. Yet, you managed to let him down every single time.</p>
<p>Although, you had noticed that Yahaba had changed. He no longer talked to girls, or anyone that wasn't on the volleyball team. Any confession he received from the first-years, he denied. Something told you he wasn't going to give up no matter what.</p>
<p>~~~2 Months Later~~~</p>
<p>You looked in your mirror with nervousness. You finally decided that you were going to confess to Yahaba. His change of behavior had adjusted your view of him. To be honest, he wasn't as terrible as you depicted him to be.</p>
<p>Walking to school, your mind was filled with the ways of how you would confess.</p>
<p>'Should I say yes to his offer? Should I cut him off before he says anything?'</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Arriving at school, you waited for Yahaba's greeting. To your dismay, he was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>At lunch, you decided to go to the rooftop. There, you saw Yahaba sitting by himself on a bench.</p>
<p>"Y-Yahaba?"</p>
<p>~~~Your POV~~~</p>
<p>He quickly whipped his head around, noticing my presence.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you missed my arrival."</p>
<p>His face was blank.</p>
<p>"Anyways, I have an answer for you."</p>
<p>"I never asked you a question."</p>
<p>"You've been asking the same damn question for months!"</p>
<p>"You've given me an answer every single time."</p>
<p>He was right. You had answered him with 'no' every time.</p>
<p>"Well, I have a question for you."</p>
<p>"Go for it."</p>
<p>"Would you like to go on a date with me?"</p>
<p>He smirked.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>'Oh. So that's how it's going to be, huh?'</p>
<p>~~~Yahaba's POV~~~</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Internally, I was jumping around. But, I wanted to mess with her just so she could feel how I felt.</p>
<p>"I want you to be my girlfriend."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hard to Get (Futakuchi Kenji)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p>
<p>"Oh fuck off."</p>
<p>You and Futakuchi had just dropped his friend Aone off at the train station before continuing the journey home. </p>
<p>"Or you can just fuck me."</p>
<p>"I'd rather perish." you responded.</p>
<p>The two of you were very close friends, despite only knowing each other since the start of your first year. </p>
<p>"Oh come on, am I really that bad?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." you chuckled, nudging him. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>A few meters later, the two of you came to a stop. It was your time to depart. </p>
<p>"Farewell, my lovely bitch."</p>
<p>"Fuck off, sir knight."</p>
<p>The two of you laughed at your conversation. </p>
<p>"See you tomorrow Kenji."</p>
<p>"See ya."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The next morning, you awoke to the sound of a notification coming from your phone. </p>
<p>[One new text: Kenji the Brat]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenji the Brat</p>
<p>Kenji the Brat:</p>
<p>Be ready in 5. Don't ask questions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'What?'</p>
<p>You stared at your phone with confusion. Why did you need to get ready? Where were you going?</p>
<p>As soon as you began typing, Kenji quickly shot another message. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenji the Brat</p>
<p>Kenji the Brat:</p>
<p>Just get ready, dumbass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You scoffed.</p>
<p>'What a bitch.'</p>
<p>~~~ </p>
<p>Five minutes later, you were rushing downstairs and trying to put on a t-shirt. </p>
<p>Tried is the keyword. </p>
<p>Anyways, your struggle to function resulted with a loud thump near the bottom of the stairs. Anticipating your death, you closed your eyes. But alas, death never came. </p>
<p>You slowly opened your eyes, only to reveal Kenji holding you. </p>
<p>"K-Kenji?"</p>
<p>Unaware of the situation, Kenji just stared at you. To make things even more awkward, you stared right back at him. </p>
<p>"Um, Kenji? Could you let go of me?"</p>
<p>"You'll fall."</p>
<p>"I need to put on my shirt."</p>
<p>All at once, it finally hit him. He slowly drifted his gaze downward, resulting with a wide-eyed reaction. </p>
<p>"OH SHIT."</p>
<p>His grasp on you had released, to your benefit. Unfortunately, you fell right back on top of him. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>A little while later, you managed to get yourself prepared. Moreover, this was a time for you get over the situation that just happened. </p>
<p>"Ready to go?"</p>
<p>You sighed, "Yeah."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The two of you walked to the train station, where Kenji lead you to the back. </p>
<p>"Kenji?"</p>
<p>"I said no questions."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>After so long, the two of you got off the train and hiked up a path in the forest. </p>
<p>"Kenji?"</p>
<p>"No questions, (F/n)."</p>
<p>You pouted.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Futakuchi looked back at you with a deadpanned face. </p>
<p>Quickly, you got the hint he was going to leave you stranded otherwise. So, you reluctantly kept your mouth shut and followed him. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Roughly half an hour passed and the two of you arrived at your destination. Behind a set of trees was a quaint space, a waterfall included. It really was a sight to behold. </p>
<p>"Kenji, what is this place?"</p>
<p>Hearing nothing but silence, you began to search for Futakuchi. At this point, he was nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>All of a sudden, you were spooked by the sound of a yell from the top of the waterfall.</p>
<p>"(F/N)!"</p>
<p>You quickly turned around to see Kenji waving from above.</p>
<p>"DON'T I LOOK GREAT?" he continued, posing in a pair of shorts. </p>
<p>You sighed, "Not one bit. Try harder next time."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>To be honest, you wanted to admit that he looked hot. Even though the two of you poke and prod at each other, you had feelings for him. But, you continued to keep up the "hard to get" reputation, although you were questioning how long it would be before you'd give in. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Hours passed, and the two of you had a great time, even despite your differences. Currently, you both were laying on rocks near the waterfall. </p>
<p>"Hey, Kenji? What time is it?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. Why?"</p>
<p>"Just wondering."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"(F/n)?"</p>
<p>Your head shot up from your position. </p>
<p>"What's up?"</p>
<p>He rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"I wanted to ask you something."</p>
<p>You sighed, "If you're going to ask me something, might as well do it sooner than later. No beating around the bu-"</p>
<p>"Why are you so difficult?"</p>
<p>That was the last thing you would have expected him to say. </p>
<p>"W-what?</p>
<p>"Why are you so fucking difficult? I'm not sure that you've actually noticed, but I do have feelings for you. Not just friendship, but I really like you. But despite my efforts, you brush it off like its nothing. Have you actually considered the idea of hurting me?"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>You were left in shock. What was going on?</p>
<p>"Kenji, what are you tal-"</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, he jumped into the water below. Moreover, it seemed as if he was ignoring the conversation. </p>
<p>"KENJI!"</p>
<p>Without hesitation, you dove right after him. </p>
<p>"KENJI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"</p>
<p>He turned around, just noticing you had jumped from the rocks and surfaced.</p>
<p>"I'm going home."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>As quick as your arms and legs could move, you rushed to shore. At the same time, Kenji began exiting the forest. </p>
<p>"KENJI!" you yelled, running after him.</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p> Alas, he continued to ignore you as well as picking up his pace.</p>
<p>"KENJI YOU SHIT! GET BACK HERE!"</p>
<p>Once you were a fair distance from him, he began sprinting. Luckily, you dove and caught his ankle. Thus, he fell. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the-"</p>
<p>Tackling him again, you engulfed him with a hug. </p>
<p>"(F/n)! Get off of me!"</p>
<p>Though he tried to squirm away, you kept your grasp on him.</p>
<p>"Kenji, just look at me."</p>
<p>He immediately turned his head to the side.</p>
<p>"Kenji."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"Fine then," you sighed, "I guess you're choosing the hard way."</p>
<p>With force, you took his head in your hands and positioned it to face you. Within a matter of seconds, you crashed your lips onto his. </p>
<p>On the other hand, Kenji's eyes widened. This was completely unexpected of you. </p>
<p>"(F-f/n)..."</p>
<p>Pulling away, you caught your breath.</p>
<p>"Listen up idiot. I fucking like you, okay? I-I was just embarrassed to show it. To be honest, I wasn't sure you liked me like that. I mean, I've been rejected often, so my natural offense is to reject. But, your efforts weren't a waste. I guess... I was waiting for the right moment to stop playing hard to get."</p>
<p>Kenji stared at you blankly. He was unsure of how to react. Not only that, but you were confused on how to react as well. </p>
<p>"K-Kenj-"</p>
<p>Your words were cut off by him, smashing his lips unto yours. </p>
<p>Unlike last time, neither of you seemed to be uncomfortable and you continued to hold in that position. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Minutes passed and the two of you kept going at it. </p>
<p>After so long, you both broke away from one another. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"I guess you're not as hard to get as I thought you were."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Different (Koganegawa Kanji)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p>
<p>It was a Thursday afternoon and the boy's volleyball practice had just ended. At the same time, Date Tech's writing club had finished their activities. </p>
<p>More or less, both groups began walking out of the premises together. </p>
<p>Despite many people heading out at the same time, you had strayed from the mass. </p>
<p>~~~Koganegawa's POV~~~</p>
<p>'Wow.'</p>
<p>From the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of someone writing in their notebook. I don't know why, but I was caught off guard by their looks. Not only that, but the fact that they have a great passion for writing intrigued me. </p>
<p>Alas, I deducted that I should talk to them; let them know how I feel. </p>
<p>So, I began my adventurous approach. But unlike most encounters I've had with other people, I was somewhat nervous.</p>
<p>~~~Your POV~~~</p>
<p>Looking up from my notes, I noticed a figure coming towards me. Being respectful, I put away the notebook and pen. </p>
<p>I initiated the conversation, "Hi."</p>
<p>"I like you. Can I have your email?" he gleamed.</p>
<p>My eyes bugged hearing those words. </p>
<p>"E-excuse me?"</p>
<p>"You're very pretty and I like you. Could I have your email?"</p>
<p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p>
<p>Although you were surprised at his forwardness, you gave him your email. Skipping away, you could tell he was extremely excited. </p>
<p>Smiling on the inside and outside, you took your supplies and began to write. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The next day had arrived and you were eager to see Koganegawa again. </p>
<p>On the other hand, the feeling was mutual.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Walking to the rooftop, a hand suddenly caught your wrist.</p>
<p>"I found you!"</p>
<p>You turned around to see a bright smiling boy with a box in his hand. In return, you smiled back. </p>
<p>"Wanna eat lunch together?" he gleamed.</p>
<p>"S-sure."</p>
<p>You weren't sure why, but he made you extremely nervous yet comfortable. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"So, what do you like to do?" he asked directly.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess I like writing. I mean- I'm n-not good at it but I try."</p>
<p>He blinked with confusion.</p>
<p>"But you're in the writing club, right? That means you HAVE to be good. Wait-"</p>
<p>All of a sudden, he grabbed your notebook sitting aside you. </p>
<p>"No! Please don't look!"</p>
<p>You lurched forward, hoping to grab back your notebook. Unfortunately, Koganegawa's grasp on the book was fairly stern.</p>
<p>"Let's see what we have here..."</p>
<p>He flipped through a couple of pages, until he stopped at a page titled 'Different'. </p>
<p>Reading further, you had gone into detail about your encounter with Koganegawa. Moreover, this was an entry about you finding his antics cute despite his 'different' ways. </p>
<p>Internally, Koganegawa was screaming. He enjoyed this kind of attention and praise. The more he read, the bigger his smile became. </p>
<p>On the other hand, you ran away in embarrassment. Especially because he was bound to read the one sentence you hoped would never be read by anyone. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"To be honest, I really like him. Even though I just met him yesterday, I would say yes if he asked me to go out. Hell, I would say yes if he asked me to marry him."</p>
<p>Koganegawa read the sentence out loud.</p>
<p>'What?'</p>
<p>Going even further, he spoke the next couple lines. </p>
<p>"Geez, that kind of sounded desperate. Anyways, I could only hope that no one reads this. Especially him. I was thinking to turn this idea into a book- only if we were together. Otherwise, this would be extremely awkward. I could only imagine the embarrassment I would feel."</p>
<p>Looking up, Koganegawa noticed that you weren't sitting in front of him anymore. </p>
<p>"I guess I messed up, didn't I?"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It was now the end of the school day and clubs/activities were about to commence.</p>
<p>You sulked your way to writing club knowing that Koganegawa read the notes. Not only that, but your notebook was never returned.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>On the opposite side, Koganegawa bounced back quickly. Once he able to see his friends and play volleyball, he perked up. Although, you may have crossed his mind every once in a while.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Over here!"</p>
<p>The ball was spiked onto the other side of the court with force.</p>
<p>"Kogane. Stop making such high tosses!" Futakuchi repeated.</p>
<p>Hearing those words over and over made him sulk.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Guys, I think he's broken."</p>
<p>Off to the side, his teammates discussed his behavior.</p>
<p>"He never acts like this. He's always perky and will retaliate any corrections." Futakuchi chimed. </p>
<p>"Maybe he failed a test?"</p>
<p>"Nope." Sakunami replied.</p>
<p>Aone grunted.</p>
<p>Futakuchi picked up his signal, "You really think that?"</p>
<p>The team looked confused.</p>
<p>"Aone thinks he's heartbroken over someone."</p>
<p>His teammates looked back at Koganegawa sulking.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't doubt it."</p>
<p>"Whoever it was, they will pay for it."</p>
<p>Moniwa sighed, "We can't just threaten someone like that."</p>
<p>"Damn..."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Short after practice, Koganegawa's team approached him.</p>
<p>"Who is it?"</p>
<p>"What did they do?"</p>
<p>"When did this happen?"</p>
<p>*Grunt of disapproval*</p>
<p>"Do I need to beat someone up?"</p>
<p>Koganegawa sighed, "I messed up."</p>
<p>His team looked at him with shock.</p>
<p>"I did something I shouldn't have. I chased the one person I liked away."</p>
<p>In unison, their heads tilted.</p>
<p>"I invaded their privacy."</p>
<p>The team nodded.</p>
<p>"Just, apologize. That's the least you could do." Moniwa suggested.</p>
<p>"It might be harder than you think, senpai." Koganegawa trailed.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>Koganegawa grabbed the notebook from his bag and showed his team the passage.</p>
<p>"To be honest, I really like him..." Moniwa read.</p>
<p>Short after, his eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Hell, I would say yes if he asked me to marry him."</p>
<p>The team stood in shock.</p>
<p>"This bitch is crazy!" Futakuchi exclaimed, grabbing the book.</p>
<p>"Who even are they?"</p>
<p>"Uh..." Koganegawa started, "I actually didn't get their name. Not even when I asked for an email."</p>
<p>Checking all over the notebook for a name, Futakuchi sighed in defeat. No name was to be found.</p>
<p>"Any idea of what club they're in?" Kamasaki asked.</p>
<p>"...The writing club." Koganegawa muttered.</p>
<p>"Well, I bet they've just finished up. So, return it and apologize for your mistakes." Futakuchi snapped, pushing the notebook back to him.</p>
<p>Koganegawa sighed, sulking his way out of the gym. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>As if right on cue, the writing club was walking directly in front of Date Tech's gym. Not only that, but you were easy to pinpoint out of the group. Boy, did Koganegawa regret being extroverted. </p>
<p>Swallowing his pride, he slowly stepped down the stairs and made his way towards you. Soon enough, he stopped in front of you. Bowing at the same time, he held the notebook out in front. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, you were spaced out; unaware of any surroundings. Thus, you walked right into him. As a result, he fell. </p>
<p>"I-I'm so sorry! I-"</p>
<p>Your words were cut short, soon realizing who you bumped into. </p>
<p>"Uh..."</p>
<p>"I wanted to return this to you." he stated, holding the notebook. </p>
<p>"And... I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have invaded your personal life."</p>
<p>He started to tear up. </p>
<p>"I-I just wanted to be with you. I guess my forwardness is my downfall." he muttered.</p>
<p>From afar, Koganegawa's team was watching the scene.</p>
<p>'He's- actually crying?'</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Still in shock from the situation, you stood in front of him in silence. </p>
<p>"Please... say something."</p>
<p>The poor boy continued to cry.</p>
<p>"Yeah, say something to him! You're the reason he broke down today!" you heard from afar. </p>
<p>Looking for the source of the voice, you soon spotted a brown-haired boy being dragged away by a taller, white-haired guy into the gym. </p>
<p>Turning your attention back to him, you lent him a hand. </p>
<p>While he thought this was a gesture signifying to give back the notebook, he extended his hand forward and dropped the book. </p>
<p>"Please... let me help." you stated, extending your hand. </p>
<p>Surprised by your kindness, Koganegawa gladly accepted your help. </p>
<p>"You know, I forgive you. Just... I..."</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, you felt his large build capture you in a hug. </p>
<p>"Eh?!"</p>
<p>A little hesitant at first, you returned the gesture. </p>
<p>"Thank you for forgiving me."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>After the little moment, Koganegawa asked if you wanted to walk home with him. Feeling less embarrassed now, you agreed. </p>
<p>"So... I never got your name."</p>
<p>"(L/n) (F/n), but you can call me (F/n). I don't like formalities." you gleamed. </p>
<p>"And you can call me Kanji." he chuckled. </p>
<p>Sighing, he rummaged through his gym bag and pulled out a black box.</p>
<p>"(F/n)... that's a beautiful name for my future partner." he mumbled.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>Getting on one knee in front of you, he opened the box and revealed a golden band. </p>
<p>"(F/n)..."</p>
<p>"Kanji! What are you doing?!" you shouted.</p>
<p>"I-I'm proposing! What else does it look like?"</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes, "I'm only in highschool! Nevertheless, a first year!"</p>
<p>"But you said you would accept if I did it!" he retaliated.</p>
<p>"Kanji, listen..."</p>
<p>He slowly dropped his head.</p>
<p>"Let's make this a promise ring. For now, we need to see where we stand. Also, you shouldn't propose when you just learned about it."</p>
<p>He stood up. </p>
<p>"You see, (F/n), I had this box before I even read what you wrote."</p>
<p>Your eyes widened from sudden realization. </p>
<p>'That was the box from earlier. HE WAS PLANNING TO PROPOSE ANYWAYS.'</p>
<p>"Y-you were going to p-propose despite only knowing me since yesterday?"</p>
<p>He nodded, "Yup!"</p>
<p>"But why?" you questioned.</p>
<p>"Because... I fell in love with you at first sight. I truly felt like you are the one. Besides, I was taught that if I wanted something, I'd have to go after it."</p>
<p>You started to tear up. No one has ever made such an effort for you. </p>
<p>"You're lucky I'm single." you said, playfully punching his arm.</p>
<p>"I guess. Anyways, I still didn't get an answer." he prodded.</p>
<p>"I said let's make it a promise ring. Moreover, the answer is not yet."</p>
<p>He smiled. </p>
<p>'Not yet.'</p>
<p>Intertwining your fingers, the two of you walked home hand in hand.</p>
<p>'Koganegawa Kanji, your'e truly the definition of different.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Under the Tree (Sarukui Yamato)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p>
<p>At the end of every school day, you sat under the same tree, running through the same routine. Do homework, tune and play your guitar, scribble down some notes, strum a few chords and sing to your heart's contempt. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, one of your upperclassmen took notice to this 'ritual'. During his venture to volleyball practice, Sarukui Yamato saw you sit under the same blossom tree and begin writing. </p>
<p>At break time, he listened to the strumming of your guitar, watched you scribble notes and occasionally, he would quietly duet with you while you sang. Of course, his teammates weren't around. </p>
<p>Anyways, you gathered your belongings around the same time as practice was dismissed. Thus, the two of you walked home together. Well, not together, but from a distance... with the rest of the group.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>After so long, Sarukui had returned home. Almost immediately, he flopped down on the couch out of exhaustion. Per usual, you crossed his mind and he formed a smile on his face. </p>
<p>If only you knew how much he admired you. </p>
<p>How much he wanted to be with you. </p>
<p>How hard he had fallen for you.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It was roughly two in the morning when Sarukui was awoken by a jolt. Looking at his clock, he noticed that it was still nighttime. </p>
<p>"Well... I guess it can't be helped."</p>
<p>He pulled off his covers and got out of bed. Walking over to the window, Sarukui began humming the tune you sang earlier. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Opening the window, Sarukui immediately heard a familiar voice. From afar, your voice could be heard over the sound of the quiet city. </p>
<p>Leaning out the opening, Sarukui searched for the sound's source. Little did he know, you were in the apartment right next to him. </p>
<p>He continued to search across the street, above and below, yet he was out of luck. Giving up on his search, he began humming to the tune. After so long, he shut his window and headed to his desk. </p>
<p>On the other hand, you peeked you head out the window to see who was humming to your music. Like Sarukui, you searched across the street, above and below. As history repeats itself, you closed your window in defeat. </p>
<p>'Who was that?' you wondered. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Still humming, Sarukui sat at his desk, pondering and contemplating what to do. By now, he was wide awake. It would be a couple of hours before he would become tired again.</p>
<p>In the meantime, Sarukui scanned the supplies sitting on his desk. </p>
<p>'Should I?' he questioned, looking at a blank paper.</p>
<p>After some thinking, Sarukui shrugged and grabbed a pen.</p>
<p>'I guess it's now or never.'</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The next afternoon, you headed to your spot as usual. </p>
<p>Passing the gyms, you spotted the blossom tree closest to the fountain. Unlike other days, there was something left under the spot where you normally sat. </p>
<p>Walking closer, you took note that the object was an envelope. Specifically, your name was written on said envelope. </p>
<p>Setting down your belongings, you picked up the paper sitting on the ground. After further inspection, you opened the envelope to reveal an index card with a couple words written on it. </p>
<p>[Under the blossoms, your beauty outshines.]</p>
<p>You looked up from the card, hoping to catch the culprit. Unfortunately, there was no one around. </p>
<p>Cautiously, you slid the card in your backpack and finally settled down. </p>
<p>'Just who is this person?'</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Before heading into practice, Sarukui spotted you opening the envelope. In order to not get caught, he quickly hid behind the gym doors.</p>
<p>'I can only hope (L/n)-san won't get creeped out.'</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>From that day on, Sarukui left envelopes with different (poetic) words under the same tree, everyday, for three months. Of course, he had to make sure you were at school before and after. </p>
<p>Anyways, the constant upheaval of index cards gave you some inspiration. It was the day you received a card with the words 'I like you' in which compelled you to write a  new song. </p>
<p>Despite not knowing who this person was, you admired their devotion and kind words. See, you were a person who cared for their personality and looked past their appearance.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>In the midst of his break, Sarukui popped his head from outside the gym to see you strumming your guitar. Unbeknownst to him, you used the words from his cards as lyrics to the new song. </p>
<p>"Under the blossoms, I sit and sing. You tell me my beauty outshines, but what do I bring?"</p>
<p>Listening further, Sarukui recognized most of the words. Specifically, those were the words we wrote to you. </p>
<p>"You hear the melodies and sing with me, yet I only hear one voice saying leave it be."</p>
<p>He started humming to the tune, despite not knowing what you were coming up with. </p>
<p>"You like me, at least that's whats written. But just who are you? 'Cause you've got me all smitten."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Hey Saru! Breaks over, stop smiling at nonsense and get back to practice!"</p>
<p>Somewhat phased, Sarukui stood there like a mannequin. </p>
<p>"Saru!"</p>
<p>"I'll be back Konoha! Just tell coach I had my mom drop off something!"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>He rushed out of the gym, trying to get out of your line of sight. Thankfully, you were too busy writing things in your notebook to even notice. </p>
<p>Picking back up your guitar, you rehearsed a few more lines before finishing the song. </p>
<p>"Oh well~"</p>
<p>In the meantime, Sarukui snuck to the opposite side of the tree you were sitting at. </p>
<p>"Just, who are you~" you sang, finishing the song. </p>
<p>Sarukui took a deep breath and rounded the tree. </p>
<p>"Sarukui Yamato." he said, holding out his hand. </p>
<p>Smiling and taking his hand you replied, "(L/n) (F/n)."</p>
<p>By his response to the lyrics, you knew he was the one who left the notes. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Taking some 'leisure time', Sarukui sat directly in front of you. There, the two of you talked about things in general. Not only that, but the two of you agreed to hang out some time after Sarukui was finished with practice. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Hey, (L/n)-san."</p>
<p>Your head perked up.</p>
<p>"Nice lyrics."</p>
<p>"Thanks to you." you chuckled. </p>
<p>Sarukui picked up his phone and began typing. </p>
<p>"What's up?"</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing." he replied, shutting off his phone. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>There was a moment of awkward silence before you started strumming the new song. </p>
<p>In the middle of the song, the two of you heard an alarming shout (from Konoha). </p>
<p>"SARUUUUU!"</p>
<p>The both of you laughed.</p>
<p>"So... that's nothing?" you questioned.</p>
<p>"Yup. Nothing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Drama Club (Komi Haruki)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p>
<p>"Kyoka-chan, please! You're being irriational!"</p>
<p>"Save it Abe. I don't want to hear it."</p>
<p>"Why the formality? You're being very childish Kyoka-chan."</p>
<p>"It's Fujiwara-san to you."</p>
<p>You looked at the scene before you, scowling. </p>
<p>"Cut! Take twenty. In the meantime, I'll be needing to rewrite some things."</p>
<p>Being the president of the Drama Club was tiring, to say the least. Ever since your go-to male lead moved to Vietnam, fulfilling your expectations was rough. On the other hand, the female lead has to sit out due to an injury caused by the volleyball team (unintentionally). To keep it short- an ace's spike hurts a lot more than you might think. </p>
<p>Anyways, the next in line were a couple of second years- those who typically had minor roles. During auditions, you were faced with many unique people. Unfortunately, they weren't suited for the leads. At all. Even the second years you have now are a bit questionable. Sure, they can memorize lines like the back of their hand, but they have little to none skills with emotions. </p>
<p>Thankfully, this was day two of running through lines with the entire cast. </p>
<p>"(L/n), are you okay?" the club's vice president (also known as the female lead go-to), Nakano, asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, just thinking." you replied. </p>
<p>The two of you looked straight forward, sighing. </p>
<p>"You know (L/n), it's not too late to switch roles."</p>
<p>You looked at her with guilt. "I know, but they're the only ones that can guarantee to know their lines."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, "You can alwa-"</p>
<p>"No. I'm not acting in my own one-act." you hissed, "That's just weird."</p>
<p>You began scribbling in your "master script" (as you called it), changing most of the lines. </p>
<p>"Besides Nakano, having one person with emotion and one without ruins the play."</p>
<p>Nakano huffed, "Well, we could have some of the sports teams try out. Most of their national games have ended. Specifically, the volleyball team. There's a decent set of third years."</p>
<p>"No no no, we are NOT having Bokuto break anything more. Besides, Tamura-kun worked really hard on the backdrops and Matsuda-san just installed the new lights." </p>
<p>Nakano crossed her arms. "Maybe can make an exception. I know that Komi-san is really good with memorization. He was able to memorize his entire ten minute presentation."</p>
<p>You sighed. "Maybe. But what about the female lead? I know Shirofuku will only agree if I buy her a month's worth of lunches. Unfortunately, I don't have that kind of money."</p>
<p>"What about Kaori-san?"</p>
<p>"She said no. I asked her before their nationals and she's tied up with finals."</p>
<p>Nakano shrugged. "I mean, we all have finals. They're not for another month or so. Meaning, she should be able to do it."</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes. "Whatever."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The next day arrived and you were met with new faces in the auditorium.</p>
<p>"Nakano, what is this?"</p>
<p>"The third years from the volleyball, basketball and tennis teams." she smiled, "... minus Bokuto."</p>
<p>The sound of that last comment sounded unconvincing. </p>
<p>"No Bokuto? Really?" you questioned.</p>
<p>"Yeah... no Bokuto." she muttered.</p>
<p>You shoved your way past a couple people and ran to backstage. There, you spotted the white and black-haired crackhead trying on a dress from the costume rack. </p>
<p>"Bokuto."</p>
<p>He froze in fear.</p>
<p>"Get. Out."</p>
<p>He slowly turned around to see you tapping your foot. </p>
<p>"Now."</p>
<p>In a split second, the boy dashed out of the auditorium like his life depended on it. Thankfully, nothing was destroyed, just a costume went missing. </p>
<p>Returning back to the group, you began 'auditions'. </p>
<p>"Those who were forced here against their will can be dismissed."</p>
<p>Slowly, the entirety of the captives made their way out of the auditorium. </p>
<p>"Now then, let's begin. Starting with the thi-"</p>
<p>You were caught off-guard by the sight of Nakano's classmate, Komi, standing still.</p>
<p>"You know, the group left already." you remarked.</p>
<p>"I know, but I'm not here against my will."</p>
<p>Your eyes widened in shock, "You aren't?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Besides, I really enjoy acting."</p>
<p>You felt your heart flutter.</p>
<p>"Oh. Well, it's nice of you to join us. Excuse me for a moment."</p>
<p>You grabbed Nakano's arm, pulling her aside.</p>
<p>"Nakano! We talked about this."</p>
<p>She smirked, "I know I know. On the bright side though, we have a male lead!"</p>
<p>You facepalmed. "Nakano, we need two people, not one. Clearly, your leg won't allow you to be standing anytime soon."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it (L/n)? You're filling the role of the female lead."</p>
<p>"No. No way. I'm no-"</p>
<p>"Please? Just this once?" she begged, making that face.</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"Fine. Only once."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Weeks passed and your one-act was just about ready to debut. During this time, you grew closer with the cast, especially Komi, Nakano and Matsuda. </p>
<p>"Hey, Hana?" Matsuda called, "Could you help with the sound?"</p>
<p>She nodded in excitement and hobbled her way to the upper part of the auditorium. </p>
<p>On the other hand, you were making final touches on the costumes during lunch while Komi napped on the couch.</p>
<p>Turns out, he hasn't been able to take naps during or after lunch due to Bokuto's demands. Now that he's helping the drama club, you granted him permission, mainly because he quickly memorized his lines. </p>
<p>Anyways, you had finished making final touches and began to clean up the stage just in case.</p>
<p>"Hey, (L/n)?" Komi called, "Can you get me a blanket?"</p>
<p>You chuckled, "Komi, lunch is almost over. Besides, the closest thing we have to a blanket is a dress."</p>
<p>"That'll do."</p>
<p>"No it won't."</p>
<p>He shrugged and adjusted himself before rising off the couch. "Well, I guess I just have to improvise." In a swift motion, he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. Landing on the couch, you laid on top of him while he was hugging you.</p>
<p>"Komi! Come on, lunch is going to end soon." you argued, your face turning beet red. </p>
<p>He nuzzled into your shoulder, "Just for five minutes. No more, no less."</p>
<p>Knowing this was a defeat, you gave in. "Fine. No more, no less."</p>
<p>Surprisingly, you fell asleep quickly and lost track of time. To keep it short, you missed the rest of the school day. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Finally, it was time to showcase your work. You were nervous, considering there would be a couple of scouts watching. Hopefully, everything was going to run smooth.</p>
<p>It was minutes before and you were a complete mess. Although a couple of the members tried to calm you, no one succeeded. All but one. </p>
<p>Komi had taken you aside and talked you through. </p>
<p>"(L/n), it will be okay. I have faith in you."</p>
<p>Those were the words that stuck out the most. You weren't sure why, but you weren't complaining. After all, it slowed your anxiety. </p>
<p>"Take places in five." you heard a distant voice say. </p>
<p>"Komi, we should go." you said, staring to walk away. </p>
<p>"Just one more thing." he said grabbing your wrist.</p>
<p>He pulled you into a kiss, long and sweet. It was a moment you wanted to last forever. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time.</p>
<p>"Good luck, (F/n)."</p>
<p>"Good luck, Haruki."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Best Friend's Brother (Yamagata Hayato)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Your POV~~~</p>
<p>"Hayato! I said to stop touching my fucking stuff!" I heard my friend yell over the phone. "Sorry (N/n), that idiotic twin of mine keeps taking my shirts."</p>
<p>I chuckled at his statement. "Well, he does have a lot of volleyball practice. He probably doesn't have time to wash them."</p>
<p>"Don't vouch for my brother! Besides, he has plenty of time after practice. His ass is just too lazy to get it together." He snarked. </p>
<p>I could only smile in response. </p>
<p>Shinjiro is very different from his brother. They may look identical, but they're far from it when it comes to their personalities. </p>
<p>See, Shinjiro is quite intelligent, neat and tidy, the top of his class, very unathletic and impatient. On the other hand, Hayato is a little on the slower side, laid back and somewhat 'messy', extremely athletic and patient beyond expectation. All of which makes me even more attracted to him.</p>
<p>Although, I could never confess to either Hayato, let alone tell Shinjiro about the crush. Therefore, I must bottle these feelings and hope that they could go away. </p>
<p>"(N/n)? Are you still there?"</p>
<p>I perked up, realizing I had been lost in thought. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here."</p>
<p>I could hear a sigh from the other end. </p>
<p>"You're so easily distracted (N/n). What's going on?"</p>
<p>I panicked, trying to think of a reasonable excuse. </p>
<p>"Uh... I'm just looking at the birds... near the track..." I stumbled out.</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"Anyways, Hayato and I wanted to take a couple friends out for a dinner since our birthday is coming up. I was wondering if you wanted to come?"</p>
<p>As much as I wanted to go, I was nervous seeing Hayato. Not only that, but the twins' birthday is on Valentine's Day. Meaning, Hayato is going to receive confessions and gifts from other people trying to get his attention. I mean- I'm trying to stand out a bit...</p>
<p>Ok I lied.</p>
<p>But the thoughts just make me weirded out. Anyways, I'm not sure that being around him would exactly be okay. </p>
<p>"Let me think on it."</p>
<p>A groan came from the other end. "(N/n), I know being social is not your thing, but please do it for me? It's awkward when it's just me and Hayato's team." </p>
<p>I sighed in guilt. "Shin..."</p>
<p>"(N/n). You can't just avoid social interaction. Especially since it's Valentine's. It may be awkward but you're going to have to get over it eventually."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"Please?"</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Roughly a week later and it's the night of the dinner, aka the twin's birthday. Frantically looking around the dorm, I searched for an outfit that would impress Hayato. </p>
<p>In the middle of getting dressed, I heard a knock followed by a voice.</p>
<p>"I'm coming in."</p>
<p>I immediately recognized the voice to be Shinjiro, so I wasn't completely startled. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Or so I thought. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Oh. OH! I am s-so sorry! I'll leave!" Hayato stammered, shutting the door. </p>
<p>I felt a rush of blood going up to my cheeks as Hayato left the room. </p>
<p>He really just saw me like that.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry about earlier (F/n)." Hayato shyly spoke as I left the dorm. </p>
<p>"It's okay really! It's not your fault that you and Shinjiro have similar voices. Besides, he sometimes walks in without warning." I laughed. </p>
<p>"Well, he told me to just go right in, but I'll definitely wait the next time."</p>
<p>I locked the door and began walking down the hall with Hayato. Out of nowhere, he gestured to link arms with him. I stood there clueless for a moment, surprised that he was genuinely interested in that sort of thing. Although I accepted a few moments later, it was quite awkward. </p>
<p>We continued walking through the town, making little conversation between us. </p>
<p>"So..." Hayato began, "Have you given or received any Valentines?"</p>
<p>My face flushed pink. "N-no, I haven't. I also don't plan on it."</p>
<p>His face showed a smirk, but soon turned saddened. </p>
<p>"What about you Hayato?"</p>
<p>He looked to the night sky, smiling. </p>
<p>"Well, I received one gift... unexpectedly. I did enjoy it quite a lot though." he laughed. </p>
<p>Despite my happiness on the outside, I felt a hole in my heart hearing him say that. </p>
<p>"That's good." I muttered. "Who was it from?"</p>
<p>Hayato's face flushed. "Well... uh..."</p>
<p>"You don't have to tell me. Besides, it's your personal information."</p>
<p>"No, no. I have no idea what else to talk about." he chuckled. "Anyways, the gift was from you, (F/n)."</p>
<p>I stood there, confused. I never gave him a gift, so what exactly does he mean by that?</p>
<p>As I was about to open my mouth, Hayato grabbed my wrist and pulled me aside to a nearby alleyway. </p>
<p>"Hayato? What's going o- mmph!"</p>
<p>He quickly pushed me against the wall crashing his lips upon mine. Completely unexpected, but I don't mind. I mean- my life-long crush is kissing me. </p>
<p>Correction: my life-long crush is making out with me. </p>
<p>As time passed, things got heated very quickly. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue through and completely dominating. It was quite the gesture- to say the least. </p>
<p>Anyways, I felt his fingers run along my skin, immediately triggering goose bumps. I was unsure of how to feel, but I was completely enthralled shortly after. </p>
<p>The more our souls danced, the more heated the aura got. It eventually came to he point where I slipped my hands up his shirt and felt his abs. </p>
<p>Damn, it was amazing. </p>
<p>Eventually, Hayato managed to slip his hands lower down my body. Part of me was tempted to stop him in the moment, but I let him keep going. </p>
<p>Again, my dreams were coming true. And I wasn't going to let it stop anytime soon. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"I" is the keyword here. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>As he trailed my neck with kisses, I let out a quiet moan. More or less, I didn't want people hearing us. </p>
<p>Well, I could only hope. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Hayato? What are you doing with (N/n)?" </p>
<p>At the opposite end of the alleyway, I saw Shinjiro and the third years on Hayato's volleyball team. </p>
<p>"Uh... nothing?" he blurted. </p>
<p>"Bullshit! Just wrap it up you horny mess and meet us at the restaurant as soon as possible. You know I hate wasting time." Shinjiro retorted, gritting his teeth and walking away with the team. </p>
<p>The two of us stood there for a moment, awkwardly. For one final time, Hayato pulled me in for another heated kiss, but shortened. </p>
<p>Pulling away, he caressed my face, smiling. </p>
<p>"Thanks for the valentines and birthday gifts, (F/n)."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Stand Up, Take Pride (Kuguri Naoyasu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p>
<p>You sat in your room late at night, doing homework per usual. Music was playing through your headphones and the rest of the atmosphere was dead silent. Everything was running smoothly, until you suddenly received a call from your best friend, Kuguri.</p>
<p>"Hey Yasu, what's up?"</p>
<p>His breath was shaky on the other end. "I-I need you to come over."</p>
<p>Hearing his trembling voice, you immediately grabbed a couple of items and shut off your light. </p>
<p>"Alright, let me just get out the window and I'll be there in five."</p>
<p>Making sure everything was alright, you slowly opened your window and climbed out onto the roof. Out of nowhere, you heard a creak coming from inside the house and you began to stumble backwards. Unfortunately, you were unable to catch yourself in time and you rolled backwards off the roof. </p>
<p>Although you were in the midst of a crisis, your brother Suguru had perfect timing. Looking up, he saw you in distress and gracefully caught you on your way down. </p>
<p>"Ah!- Oh. Hey Suguru." you nervously spat. "So, how's it going?"</p>
<p>"Better than you." he snarked, setting you down. </p>
<p>"What were you doing out on the roof?" he asked. </p>
<p>"I could ask you the same thing."</p>
<p>"But I wasn't on the roof."</p>
<p>'Damn, he has a point.'</p>
<p>"Anyways," you continued, "I'm going to see Naoyasu. Please don't tell mom. Or dad."</p>
<p>"Naoyasu?"</p>
<p>"Kuguri Naoyasu, the one from your volleyball team."</p>
<p>His facial expression turned into a smirk. "We'll see."</p>
<p>Turning away, he began to walk towards the street when all of a sudden you caught him by his shoulder. </p>
<p>"If you tell anyone, I'm telling mom and dad that you've been sneaking out to see Mika for the past couple months."</p>
<p>His eyes widened. "What?! H-how did you know I was going to Mika's?"</p>
<p>I laughed to myself, "You're just horny. I can easily tell."</p>
<p>He narrowed his expression. "... Deal. But if I hear anything you will not hear the end of it."</p>
<p>I nodded. </p>
<p>"Have fun." you said said, waving him off. </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes in response and began his journey. On the other hand, you walked in the opposite direction to Naoyasu.</p>
<p>~~~Your POV~~~</p>
<p>"Sorry for the intrusion!" I whispered, hoping to not disturb anyone who was sleeping in the household.</p>
<p>As soon as I entered through Naoyasu's bedroom window, he pulled me into a hug. </p>
<p>"Yasu? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Keeping hold on me, he 'melted' to the floor in defeat.</p>
<p>"I-I can't do this anymore!" he cried. </p>
<p>I squatted down and put my arm across his back, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I-I can't do anything anymore! School, family, volleyball, LIFE-" he choked. </p>
<p>I squeezed him closer and began rubbing his back. </p>
<p>"Everything is okay. Just... let me know everything when you're ready."</p>
<p>He leaned into my embrace, violently sobbing.</p>
<p>'Please be okay. I can't lose you too.'</p>
<p>~~~The Next Morning~~~</p>
<p>The two of us woke up next to each other on the floor. Thankfully, it was only five in the morning. Meaning, I had enough time to sneak back into the house. As I was about to get up, Naoyasu grabbed my wrist. </p>
<p>"(F/n), don't leave. Please." he whimpered.</p>
<p>I looked back at his pitiful state; eyes red from intense crying, pale face and shaking limbs. </p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"I won't."</p>
<p>I rolled back over, leaning my weight onto him. Several minutes passed and the scene became very tranquil. </p>
<p>All of a sudden, my eyes shot open in realization. </p>
<p>'NO ONE KNOWS IM HERE'</p>
<p> I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Suguru's number. After a couple of rings, he managed to pick up. </p>
<p>"H-Hey?"</p>
<p>"Suguru! I need you to do a favor for me!"</p>
<p>He sighed on the other end. </p>
<p>"Alright, what do you want out of it?" I groaned.</p>
<p>"Papico for a month."</p>
<p>I scanned my vision over to my wallet and squinted. </p>
<p>'My wallet is going to hurt after this.'</p>
<p>"Fine. Anyways, I need you to tell mom and dad that I met up with some friends for a walk and early breakfast."</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay. Is everything alright?" he replied. </p>
<p>"Since when did you care?" I snarked.</p>
<p>"Ever since you lost Abe."</p>
<p>My eyes started to well up.</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"(F/n)?"</p>
<p>"See you later." I spat out, hanging up immediately after. </p>
<p>'Never mention my failure to save Emiko again.'</p>
<p>I turned back to Naoyasu, who has now resumed his slumber. I stroked his hair and began to silently cry. </p>
<p>'It's all my fault. I let her go so easily.'</p>
<p>Apparently, Naoyasu was not so far into sleeping as I thought; he woke up almost instantly when I started crying. </p>
<p>"(F/n)? What's going on?"</p>
<p>I quickly wiped my tears away in time so Naoyasu wasn't able to suspect anything.</p>
<p>"N-nothing. Just looking around."</p>
<p>He shifted his weight so he was now sitting up. Taking note of his face, he held a blank expression. </p>
<p>'Just like always.'</p>
<p>We sat there for the next couple hours; my head leaning on his shoulder and his weight leaning on me. Nothing was said between us, but being in each other's presence was enough. After so long, we drifted off. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>From nowhere, his bedroom door swung open, courtesy of his dad. I woke up instantly, being startled by the sudden noise. On the other hand, Naoyasu had not budged. </p>
<p>"Mister Kuguri, hi."</p>
<p>His father stared at the scene before him.</p>
<p>"Another panic attack?" he questioned. </p>
<p>I sighed and nodded. </p>
<p>"I'll leave you to it." he replied, leaving the room. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Naoyasu woke up again and seemed 'fully recharged'. His expression was still blank, but that meant he was in his normal state. </p>
<p>"Hey there Yasu? Feel better?"</p>
<p>He rubbed his eyes and blinked back at me. </p>
<p>"Yeah." he dryly spoke.</p>
<p>His back then hit the base of the bed. </p>
<p>"Hey, (F/n)?"</p>
<p>I turned my head. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"I-I want to thank you." he muttered.</p>
<p>I stared with a confused expression. "For?"</p>
<p>"Being there for me whenever." he sighed, "I... I don't know. Just, I don't know what I'd do without you."</p>
<p>He began shaking again, but I quickly pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, it's alright. No need to thank me. If anything, I should be thanking you."</p>
<p>He nestled into my shoulder. "I don't deserve you."</p>
<p>My eyes began to tear up. </p>
<p>What does he mean he doesn't deserve me? </p>
<p>"Yasu, never say that again."</p>
<p>He began shaking again, "But it's true."</p>
<p>"Then I don't deserve you." I retaliated. </p>
<p>He lifted his head, revealing his red face and teary eyes. </p>
<p>I caressed his face, outlining his jawline. As a reaction, Naoyasu leaned his head into my palm, but continued to cry harder. To be honest, the scene was quite pitiful. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Several minutes later of talking through everything, Naoyasu finally calmed down and got himself up from the floor. </p>
<p>"Thanks again, (F/n)." he smiled. </p>
<p>"No problem, I'm always here."</p>
<p>He got up from the floor and offered a hand to me. Accepting it, the both of us were finally off the floor. </p>
<p>"(F/n)?" he spoke, "I'm going to take a shower. Could you order some soba from Osada's? I have money on my desk."</p>
<p>I nodded and turned my head to the desk.</p>
<p>"Make sure they make it with the wild vegetables! I don't want it like last time!" he shouted from down the hall. </p>
<p>I grabbed the money, humming. Short after, I walked down the hall to the kitchen and called the restaurant. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The both of us spent the rest of the afternoon eating and watching movies. That was, until we heard a banging sound coming from Naoyasu's room. </p>
<p>We carefully walked down the hall to his room, only to find his older sister banging on his door. Apparently, she was home from college, visiting. </p>
<p>"NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?"</p>
<p>"Asaka... please stop banging on the door."</p>
<p>She turned around to the both of us, her face immediately becoming flustered.</p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p>Naoyasu shook his head. </p>
<p>"Whatever. Anyways, I'll be right back." </p>
<p>He exited the room, leaving me and his sister to talk. </p>
<p>"(L/n) (F/n), right?"</p>
<p>I nodded in response, "Yeah, but you can just call me (F/n)."</p>
<p>She smiled. "So, how has he been doing? I know he's had a lot of difficulty being... you know- emotional."</p>
<p>"Naoyasu has been more open around me, but he's had a lot of anxiety attacks recently. Both in and out of school."</p>
<p>His sister lowered her head in response. "I wish I was there to help him. But, I know he's got you."</p>
<p>"Yeah... he does." I said, leaning back against the wall. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Minutes passed and his sister bid a farewell to the both of us.</p>
<p>"I'll see you later Naonao!" she waved, "Take care imoto-san!"</p>
<p>The two of us blinked in confusion. Imoto-san?</p>
<p>She easily started the car and sped off, as if she were embarrassed by what she said. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Hours passed and it was the end of the school day.</p>
<p>I packed up my bag and started out the door. Before I fully put myself outside the house, I turned around to face Naoyasu, standing inside. </p>
<p>"Yasu."</p>
<p>He watched me with confusion.</p>
<p>"You deserve the world. Don't forget that."</p>
<p>I turned back around, walking towards my house. </p>
<p>"Then I deserve you?" he asked. </p>
<p>I stopped in my tracks, my face flushing bright red. </p>
<p>"W-what?" I stammered.</p>
<p>He walked up and hugged me from behind. </p>
<p>"You are the world, (F/n)."</p>
<p>_______________________________</p>
<p>a/n:</p>
<p>1) So... sorry for this meh piece of work. Honestly, I had the right idea when starting this, but I failed to follow through with the plan. I took a "break" (doing college work and shit) in the midst, so I completely forgot what I was going to do. Again, I hope the next one-shot is better.</p>
<p>2) Requests. Once my work lightens up, I actually plan on doing a one-shot book of requests only! This book [Underrated] is one-shots that I chose specifically and I will not be taking requests for THIS book. In the meantime, you can drop suggestions (here) in other chapters and such (and even the request book when I publish it). So, if you have requests, please either comment in this book or DM me. As a final reminder, those requests will be in a different book when the time comes. </p>
<p>Again, thanks for putting up with me and my bullshit. You deserve a medal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fallen (Iizuna Tuskasa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!!Pre-warning: mentions of sexual harassment</p>
<p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p>
<p>Tuesday the 26th. </p>
<p>That was the one day he forgot his volleyball shoes in his locker. </p>
<p>That was the one day he stepped out before practice started. </p>
<p>That was the one day he passed by the school's science wing. </p>
<p>That was the one day he met (F/n).</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"You bitch!"</p>
<p>The sound of a slap echoed through the hall.</p>
<p>"We had a deal, but you betrayed me."</p>
<p>Your head sunk lower into your shoulders as the person scolded you.</p>
<p>"You should have known better than to tell Ishii-sensei about you doing my homework."</p>
<p>"T-tagaki-san, I've got way too much on my plate and this harassment has gone on for too long." you shyly spoke, quivering.</p>
<p>"What's with the formalities, (Y/n)-chan? That's daddy to you." he sternly said, emphasizing the word daddy. </p>
<p>He walked towards you, making you step back into the chemistry lab. Closing and locking the door behind, he began to approach you at a faster pace. You upped your pace as well, but your back hit one of the lab tables. Unfortunately, there was no equipment to help you escape. </p>
<p>"T-tagaki-san... please..." you whimpered. </p>
<p>Tagaki pushed you against the table even further, groping your ass and slowly leaning closer to your face. </p>
<p>"Stop resisting, you're only making it harder for daddy." </p>
<p>He closed the gap between you both in an aggressive manner, causing you to cry out in pain. </p>
<p>"N-no!" you managed to squeeze out between breaths. </p>
<p>"Stay silent for daddy, baby~" he cooed in your ear.</p>
<p>Quickly thinking, you lifted your knee and made contact with that area. As a result, Takagi released his hold on you, allowing for your escape. </p>
<p>Knowing the door was locked, you ran towards the third-story window and frantically opened it.</p>
<p>"HELP!" you shouted, trying to grab someone's attention. To your dismay, Takagi recovered much quicker than you hoped and he lunged at you. </p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up bitch!" he spat, tackling you. Unfortunately, you were positioned right in the middle of the window, in which you were easily pushed out of to your doom. </p>
<p>You screamed as you fell, soon passing out from fear.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>In the meantime, Iizuna dismissed himself to grab his sneakers from his locker. He walked down the path that led to the entrance of the school, but quickly stopped in his tracks. </p>
<p>"HELP!"</p>
<p>He heard a faint voice in the distance, but was unable to distinguish the message. His feet continued to carry him on the path, until he was startled by the sound of a screech directly above him. He looked up, only to see a figure falling out the window at a rapid speed. Naturally, he dropped everything he held, hoping to catch whatever was falling out the window. He noticed in a split second that the screeching stopped, only to realize whoever fell out the window had passed out.</p>
<p>His hands stretched to the sky, positioned underneath your body. Thankfully, he had managed to catch you, although it came with the price of falling back and landing harshly on his leg. On the other hand, your head violently hit the ground. </p>
<p>The setter was conscious, thankfully, but was extremely whipped from the dilemma he ran into. </p>
<p>Soon after the accident, he was swarmed by multiple teachers and students, of which asked him frequent questions as well as called for an ambulance. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>From that day on, Iizuna visited you in the hospital. Not out of pity, but he noticed people acted as if the incident never happened. He felt that you deserved to have someone visit outside family, especially since he was the one who caught you.</p>
<p>Today, you edging on week three of being in a coma. Per usual, Iizuna walked to the hospital after practice. By now, the nurses immediately knew what he was there for. One of the nurses made eye contact with him, only shaking their head. He nodded in response, smiling faintly. He had hoped you would be up by now, but he also wanted to be there when you woke up. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Hours passed and there was no sign of you being awake. Iizuna continued to do his homework in the meantime, occupying himself yet keeping focus on you to see if you were awake. Unfortunately, you stayed in the same position as you had for the past three weeks. </p>
<p>"The derivative of five x squared minus two x plus thirty-one. Alright." he muttured, tapping his pencil on the table. "Put the five aside... x squared turns into two x, multiplied by five... ten x... two x is two... the derivative of thirteen is ze- huh?"</p>
<p>His ramble was cut off by the sound of the bed sheets moving. </p>
<p>"What?" he whispered, looking at the scene before him. </p>
<p>His gaze did not look away for a second while the miracle unfolded before him. Your head tilted from side to side, opening your eyes at the same time. </p>
<p>His eyes gleamed with excitement. As much as he wanted to jump out of joy, he remained calm as you stretched your arms and legs. </p>
<p>Iizuna smiled in response, you quickly noting the presence of another person in the room. Lazily, you lifted your head and sat up on your forearms. </p>
<p>"W-where am I?" you groaned, "And who are you?" you questioned, looking at Iizuna.</p>
<p>He kept quiet for a moment, still stunned by you waking up. "Y-you're in the hospital..." he stuttered. "Also, my name is Iizuna Tsukasa, a third year from Itachiyama Institute."</p>
<p>The setter then stood up and walked to the door. Before he opened the door, he turned to you and smiled, reassuring you that everything would be alright. Iizuna opened the door a couple inches before realizing he left his bag and schoolwork on the chair he sat on. </p>
<p>"Oh..." he said, picking up his belongings. "Well... I'll be on my way."</p>
<p>He exited the room, leaving you in confusion. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>A couple moments later, a nurse excitedly entered your room. She kept asking you questions while writing a couple things down and checking vitals. </p>
<p>"It's nice to see you awake Miss (L/n)." the nurse said happily. </p>
<p>You only stared back in question; what was happening? </p>
<p>"Uh..." you quietly spoke, "What happened?"</p>
<p>The nurse proceeded to explain the situation you got in and that you've been asleep for roughly three weeks. Not only that, but she also explained that Iizuna had been the only person to visit you outside of family. Specifically, he visited you every day after his practice. </p>
<p>"So... that person saved me?"</p>
<p>"Yep!"</p>
<p>You furrowed your eyebrows. "And they've... visited me?"</p>
<p>"Every day." the nurse chimed. </p>
<p>You leaned back on your bed, smiling faintly. You weren't sure why, but your heart began to race.</p>
<p>'I hope he visits again tomorrow' you thought.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>a/n:</p>
<p>Well look at that... another one shot. Anyways, I decided to get my shit together this weekend and now I have freed up my schedule a lot more. Sooooooooooo... updates will be more frequent than they have been. Again, thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Science Type (Moniwa Kaname)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Your POV~~~</p>
<p>Finally, it was nearing the end of the day. Luckily, we were ending with my favorite class, Biology. </p>
<p>Looking around the room, I noticed there was equipment lying around the back table. Unfortunately, it contained a couple of dead species. </p>
<p>'Yay, dissection!'</p>
<p>"Alright, please be seated." The teacher began speaking, "As you may notice, there is equipment laid on the tables behind you. For the time being, you will be working on a project with a partner..."</p>
<p>Everyone's eyes lit up with excitement. </p>
<p>"which have been assigned by me."</p>
<p>Heads dropped. </p>
<p>Guess you can't be too hopeful, right?</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Sasaya and Kirishima..."</p>
<p>Listening to the names being called, I waited with anticipation.</p>
<p>"Watanabe and Mori..."</p>
<p>I can only hope to be partnered with someone who is willing to work with me.</p>
<p>"(L/N) and Moniwa."</p>
<p>Looking back, a black-haired boy began walking towards me. </p>
<p>"Hey, you must be Moniwa-san."</p>
<p>"Y-yeah."</p>
<p>The poor boy looked like he was about to have a panic attack.</p>
<p>"You ready to start?"</p>
<p>Looking down at his shoes, he replied, "S-sure."</p>
<p>'Hopefully he'll help with the lab. Otherwise I'll have to stay longer.'</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Roughly ten minutes have passed, only one half of the first dissection has been done. </p>
<p>Although Moniwa was helping write down the information, I was doing the majority of the work.</p>
<p>~~~ </p>
<p>"Hey Moniwa-san? Could you take over? I have to ask Ito-sensei a couple of questions."</p>
<p>With a reluctant look, he agreed. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>More or less, this was my plan to get him to do more. If he wasn't willing, I would have reported to Ito-sensei. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>For the time being, I did ask Ito-sensei a couple of questions. </p>
<p>"Ito-sensei? Can I ask you a couple of questions?"</p>
<p>"If its about the lab, then yes."</p>
<p>Giving him 'puppy eyes', I looked for a different answer. </p>
<p>"Fine. What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Well, I was wondering if you knew anything about Moniwa-san."</p>
<p>"Moniwa Kaname? Any reason?"</p>
<p>He looked at me with suspicion. "It's just... he seems like a very nervous person. You also know that I like working with people that are willing to do the work."</p>
<p>Ito-sensei rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. I do have to say though, he's been under a lot of stress lately. Some of his teammates are contributing to that."</p>
<p>"Teammates?"</p>
<p>I was given the look of 'are you that clueless?'. </p>
<p>"Moniwa is the captain of the volleyball team. There's a tournament coming up soon and the second years on the team are giving him headaches."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>I mean, I understand why I was given that look just now. Volleyball is pretty big at our school, so I should have known who was on the team. Yet, I managed to live under a rock. </p>
<p>"He's also had some other emotions bottled up. He's told me what else is going on, but that's not my information to disclose with you."</p>
<p>"Understandable. Thanks Ito-sensei."</p>
<p>He nodded his head and I left.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Moniwa-san? How is everything?"</p>
<p>"O-oh. Everything i-is fine." He stammered. </p>
<p>"Let me take over. You need a break."</p>
<p>As I grabbed the data sets from the lab table, I noticed Moniwa had completed all but one page in the lab. </p>
<p>"Moniwa-san? Did you seriously complete all of this?" I said, showing him the completed pages.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah."</p>
<p>I couldn't believe it. He managed to finish the majority of the lab in ten minutes or less. </p>
<p>"Wow. I can't thank you enough."</p>
<p>"Well-" I cut him off. </p>
<p>"Seriously. Even with all the stress you're going through."</p>
<p>His eyes widened.</p>
<p>"You know, you're going through a lot too."</p>
<p>I was shocked. I mean, he's not wrong. </p>
<p>But-</p>
<p>How did he know about my current standing?</p>
<p>"Taking care of your siblings and your grandmother on top of being the mock trial president must be stressful. All I'm trying to do is help."</p>
<p>Silence overtook the conversation.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The end of the day came soon after. As we were packing up, I decided to catch Moniwa before he was off to volleyball practice. </p>
<p>"Oi! Moniwa-san!"</p>
<p>He turned around. </p>
<p>"(L/N)-san."</p>
<p>"I wanted to thank you for your help today."</p>
<p>His face was crept with a blush. </p>
<p>"Anyways, I wanted to know if I could repay you. You know... for relieving some of my stress."</p>
<p>He rubbed the back of his neck. </p>
<p>"Well... I couldn't really ask for any of my stress to be taken away. Besides, you're not on the volleyball team."</p>
<p>"You want me to take care of the second-years?"</p>
<p>He nodded and chuckled. </p>
<p>"You know... I'm also here for other things too."</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>"Like... just talking. I'm always here to listen to anything you'd need to rant about."</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>I took and held his hands. </p>
<p>"Seriously. I'm always here."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Oi! Moniwa-kun!"</p>
<p>We turned to see Takehito calling for Moniwa.</p>
<p>"Well, that's my cue. Meet me by the bench under the trees after mock trial."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>After mock trial, I walked to the area with benches under the blossom trees. I noticed quickly that Moniwa was close behind, hearing footsteps coming from the direction of the gym. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Moniwa-san."</p>
<p>"(Y/N)."</p>
<p>We took a place at one of the benches and began a conversation. </p>
<p>"So... you wanted to talk to me?"</p>
<p>He nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You offered to listen... right?"</p>
<p>"That I did."</p>
<p>"Well... I'm taking up that offer."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Wow."</p>
<p>I looked at the sky, noticing the slightly darker shade it had become. </p>
<p>He had talked to me about his life- mainly what he's been 'bottling up'. Apparently he had taken a liking to someone in our class, but it had caused him a lot of stress. Not to mention, he was also a nervous wreck when he talked to them.</p>
<p>"So... who's the lucky person?" I asked, hoping to get an answer.</p>
<p>"I'm not telling."</p>
<p>'Damn.'</p>
<p>"Well... I won't say their name. But, I will give you a description."</p>
<p>"Oh, so a challenge then?"</p>
<p>"You're in mock trial. Might as well use your skills. Although... I'm debating whether I'll tell you if you're right."</p>
<p>'Then what's the point of doing this?'</p>
<p>"Okay, go for it."</p>
<p>"This person... is a very caring person. They've taken a liking to science-related subjects as well as solving problems. They're also willing to listen, no matter if the rant is unrelated to them in any way."</p>
<p>I pondered the description. </p>
<p>'Maybe it was Yoshida? She likes forensics. But, she's not the nicest person. What about Abe? Wait- she's not in this class. Maybe Kobayashi? I wouldn't necessarily take Moniwa to swing the other way but-'</p>
<p>"(L/N)-san."</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"You're overthinking."</p>
<p>"No... I'm just listing my options."</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>"For being a part of mock trial, you're not very observant."</p>
<p>"Fine then. Just tell me."</p>
<p>"I'll give you a hint."</p>
<p>"No. I just want the answer."</p>
<p>"You have the same initials."</p>
<p>I began thinking of who had the same initials as me.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"(L/N)-san, you're overthinking again."</p>
<p>"Am not!" </p>
<p>He laughed at my reaction, then leaned back slightly. </p>
<p>"(L/N)."</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"(F/N)."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I just gave you the answer."</p>
<p>I had to think. Who was this person?</p>
<p>'(L/N)... (F/N)... (L/N) (F/N)? (L/N) (F/N)! I got it! Wait. WAIT- THAT'S MY NAME!'</p>
<p>My eyed widened.</p>
<p>"You just realized didn't you?"</p>
<p>I nodded, my eyes still wide.</p>
<p>"(L/N) (F/N). You're the one who's been giving me stress. You're the one who I have been a nervous mess around."</p>
<p>He looked at me with a kind smile. </p>
<p>"I like you... (L/N)-san."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Waiting (Maruyama Kazuki)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p><p>Over the years, you have developed feelings for your best friend Maruyama Kazuki, also known as one of Tsubakihara's outside hitters for the volleyball team. The two of you have been getting along great, although recently there had been some disagreement and issues lately, surrounding Kazuki's new girlfriend. </p><p>His new 'thing' was a bitch, to say the least. Always asking for homework answers, being demanding that he hang out with her instead of his team and friends, even asking him to ditch practice so she could get a ride to the nearest mall whenever there was a shoe sale. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Today, you were planning to celebrate you and your twin's eighteenth birthday with a couple of friends, including Kazuki. The group would be heading to a nearby campsite, where you would let loose and have fun, without parental supervision. This day had been planned for years by you and your friends, but it was initially brought up by Kazuki and you. Moreover, it was a special day that you'd been waiting for forever. </p><p>It was now 16:00 and you and your twin sister were finalizing the packing. </p><p>"Flashlights?"</p><p>"Check."</p><p>"Sleeping bags?" </p><p>"Check."</p><p>"Tents?"</p><p>"Check."</p><p>Your sister looked around to check if people were around before talking again.</p><p>"Whiskey?"</p><p>You chuckled, "Check."</p><p>(a/n: I DO NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE DRINKING. THIS IS JUST FOR STORY PURPOSES.) </p><p>Everything being checked off, your sister and you waved off to your parents, soon driving to pick some people up on the way to the site. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Three stops later, you arrived at Kazuki's house. Being the lazy person out of the bunch, you texted him that you had arrived. </p><p>Minutes passed, no sign of Kazuki anywhere. You decided to knock on the door to see if that helped, but a call from Kazuki quickly popped up on your screen. </p><p>"Hey (F/n)," he lazily said, "sorry, I forgot to tell you I can't make it today."</p><p>Your jaw dropped in response. "Kazuki? What do you mean you can't make it? We're already here, so get you bags packed and let's go!"</p><p>A sigh came from the other end, then silence. </p><p>"Maru? What's going on?" you spat.</p><p>"Its... Akira. She's not letting me even leave my bedroom."</p><p>You rolled your eyes in response. </p><p>"Akira this Akira that, I'm so fucking done with her."</p><p>"I know," he pleaded, "but trust me, she-"</p><p>*click* </p><p>You hung up on him out of anger. </p><p>"(F/n)? Are you okay?" your sister asked.</p><p>"No. I'm not, but that doesn't matter." you said, getting out of the car. </p><p>"(F/n), what-" </p><p>"I'll see you at home."</p><p>You grabbed your bags from the trunk and began walking home.</p><p>"(F/n)..."</p><p>~~~</p><p>On the other hand, Maruyama was hiding in his closet while Akira was taking a shower. The two of them had been "going at it", as Akira demanded. Recently, she had been getting more possessive as the days went on, even to the point where Maruyama hadn't been showing up to class. </p><p>It was this day where she finally had pulled a knife on him when he only asked to go to the bathroom. He was scared to say the least and Maruyama damn well knew she could easily kill him. </p><p>"but trust me, she-"</p><p>*click* </p><p>"has been threatening to kill me." his voice trailed off. </p><p>Minutes later, Akira came back into the room, looking refreshed and ready for round ten. On the other end, Maruyama looked like he was going to die of natural causes instead of dying by the hands of this psycho. </p><p>He looked up a the girl holding a knife again, who slowly ran it along his jawline, with the dull end. </p><p>"Ready, honey?"</p><p>~~~</p><p>Months passed and it was time for the spring volleyball tournament. Tsubakihara barely squeezed their way through, but it was still exciting. </p><p>Despite having ignored Maruyama for these past four months, he had actually been texting you only one month after your birthday. As much as you wanted to read the texts, you immediately deleted them. Even during school, you walked in the opposite direction when you saw him. Not only that, but you put on your headphones whenever he tried talking to you. </p><p>Maruyama understood you were hurt deeply, but the fact you weren't giving him a chance to explain the situation pissed him off. </p><p>Anyways, the tournament was beginning and Tsubakihara's team was playing against some other school by the name of Karasuno. </p><p>You were dragged by your sister and friends to the stadium, even though you begged them to let you stay home. Unbeknownst to you, they brought you here so you could hear Maruyama's side of the story, in which he told everyone else. </p><p>Walking down the stands to your seats, you looked for Akira to see if she was still with Maruyama. In one way, you were thankful she wasn't there, but it doesn't mean she is off doing something else. </p><p>On the other hand, you noticed that Akira was no longer in school. You pondered the situation, but those thoughts were soon cut off by the sound of a whistle.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The game was fairly short, ending in the favor of Karasuno. </p><p>You felt pity for the team; they had been practicing extra hours for the past month, but it seemed to all go to waste. </p><p>Looking closer, you could tell Maruyama was deeply hurt. Not only had he lost you, but he now lost something he was passionate about. </p><p>Out of instinct, you got up from your seat and ran towards the gym doors. You had the gut feeling that Maruyama really needed you, even though your relationship was quite sour. </p><p>A couple minutes later, the gloom-filled group walked out of the doors, shedding tears and sniffling. By luck, Maruyama turned his head, noticing you standing nearby. </p><p>You smiled at him as a signal that you were there for him. Without any other words said, he ran up to you and engulfed you in a hug.</p><p>Everything was going to be just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Package of Sunshine (Himekawa Aoi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pre-warning: Sliiiiight Angst? (I'M REALLY SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME.)</p><p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p><p>Monday- the day everyone dreaded; the day where waking up had more effort to it. Unfortunately, waking up today had little to no effort. Specifically, there was a moving truck at the house next to yours, bright and early. </p><p>Reluctantly, you got out of bed and began to get ready for school. Even though school wasn't for three more hours, you were wide awake. To say the least, this was going to be the start of a long day.</p><p>~~~Your POV~~~</p><p>After taking a shower, I decided to look out the window to see who was the gracious giver of an early wake-up call. Rushing to the end of the hall, I threw open the curtains. </p><p>Boxes being moved in... by six people, the majority being kids. Great. </p><p>Seeing this occurrence meant that new neighbors were coming. Not only that, but now I'm going to be forced to interact with the neighbor's kids. That was the last thing I wanted to do. </p><p>See, I do like people. With exceptions. For example, I like my parents and little sister. Other than that, social interaction is a burden. </p><p>"(F/n)?"</p><p>I jumped at the sudden words. "Oh, it's just you."</p><p>My mom smiled. "You know, the neighbors are quite friendly. I think you'll get along great with their son. You know, he's in the same year as you."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at her statement. "Okaasan, please don't make me go outside and talk to strangers. It's too early in the morning."</p><p>She laughed and shoved me back into my room. "You're so funny, (F/n). Just get ready for school."</p><p>Looking back, the door was now closed. Ultimately, I was left to get ready for this hell-filled day. </p><p>~~~</p><p>A couple hours later, I was finally heading my way out. Just as I was about to open the door, a knock came from the other side. I opened the door, slowly and reluctantly. On the outside stood a middle-aged woman with three people tagging along. One of which I would assume was her teenage son and the other two being a set of toddler-aged identical twin girls. </p><p>"Hi! You must be Makoto's and Kameko's child!" she said excitedly, sticking her hand out. I took her hand with caution, hoping my parents would come up to the door and take over the conversation. </p><p>"Oh! Kameko-san!" the woman exclaimed. Turning back around, I saw my mother speed-walking towards us. </p><p>"Seems like forever since I've seen you, Yumiko-san!" she chuckled. "Anyways, you said you were dropping off Aoi so (F/n) can walk with him, right?"</p><p>The other woman nodded. </p><p>"Well (F/n), I'll leave you to it. Have a good day at school sweetheart!" She said, pushing me out the door. "On the other hand, you and the girls can come in for tea. I'm sure Miwa would be glad to meet you all."</p><p>*slam*</p><p>I was left with a closed door and a complete stranger on the side. </p><p>"Uh... hi."</p><p>I turned my head to the side to see the boy with a bright smile (and blush).</p><p>He's that kind of person, isn't he? I thought. Always happy and optimistic, nothing gets in his way.</p><p>"Shall we go?" he asked nervously. I nodded slowly, showing a slight 'friendly' expression. </p><p>~~~</p><p>At first, the walk to school was really silent. Neither of us looked at each other; distracting ourselves by watching nearby people, animals, or other things. It remained as such until we made eye contact. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of his and I felt a blush creeping up on my face. </p><p>Ew, what is happening to me?</p><p>"Uh... (L/n)-san, what class are you in?"</p><p>My eyes finally diverted to a nearby tree. "Class one..." I lowly said, hoping that he would ignore it. Unfortunately, his reaction told me otherwise. </p><p>"Class one?"</p><p>Damn, he has good hearing. </p><p>"Um..."</p><p>He smiled at his newfound discovery. I admit though, his smile suggested that he wasn't making fun of me. Overall, he didn't really seem like the kind of person to out others down.</p><p>"Hey... that's nothing to be ashamed of!" he spoke happily, "The fact you're even in school means something!"</p><p>I stared in awe. I mean, he's not wrong at all. Hell- there's some people that don't even go to school. Although, school really is a tough challenge at times. Sometimes I get the material, but sometimes it just doesn't click. If I really think about it, it might be the effect the teacher has on the students. Truly, if a teacher was committed to their job, students might not be struggling that much.</p><p>Anyways, Himekawa's expression remained gleeful as he walked down the road. </p><p>"Besides, I can always help you with schoolwork! I'm fairly good with school!" he gleamed.</p><p>Although I was jealous of him being a good student, I knew he wasn't one to flaunt about being one of the best. </p><p>"I just might have to take up the offer."</p><p>Hearing me say that, his eyes gleamed brightly. "Great!"</p><p>~~~Timeskip~~~</p><p>A couple years later, Aoi and I grew a lot closer. I have to say, us having alternative personalities worked really well. </p><p>Not only did we become best friends, but my personality changed a little bit- for the better. Firstly, I saw more light in everything. I became more thankful and grateful for things. Hell- I was even a bit more friendly to other people. Aside from that, I improved with schoolwork and advanced to a college-prep class, thanks to Aoi. Specifically, Aoi and I were in class 3-6.</p><p>On the other hand, Aoi became the vice captain and a 'defensive specialist' on his volleyball team. According to him, he used to be a "pinch server" in his first year, but he began to work on other aspects because he wanted to be more valuable to his team. He still claims to be good at 'pinch serving' (whatever that means), although I still have no clue what that is. I have tried to come to some of his games, but they're always during my club activities and meetings. </p><p>Anyways, I would certainly say that life has become more bright ever since Aoi came around.</p><p>I guess you could say he was like a package of sunshine.</p><p>~~~</p><p> Two days after graduation, Aoi and I decided to hang out before he left. Tomorrow, Aoi was heading to America, where he would go through military training and eventually be stationed in another country. </p><p>As much as I didn't want him to leave, I knew this is what he wanted. It's what he truly needed.</p><p>~~~ </p><p>"So... (F/n), should we take a little trip to the spot?"</p><p>In an instant, I stood up excitedly and grabbed his wrist. </p><p>"Might as well, let's go."</p><p>~~~</p><p>It felt like we were back in our first year, when we first became good friends. We used to run through the forest just to go to our special 'place'. No matter the weather, no matter the time, we always came here if we needed a break. </p><p>Of course in the second and third years, our schedules became heavy and we visited the place less. I mean, I would sometimes sneak out to go here, but it was late at night and I was alone. </p><p>But now, we were returning together. It didn't even matter that it was raining right now. All that mattered was that we were in each other's presence. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"I'm really going to miss you (F/n)." </p><p>I looked at the sky, the rain still falling. "I'm going to miss you too, Aoi."</p><p>We both made eye contact and smiled. "But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."</p><p>"And I'll be waiting for you when you come back."</p><p>I hugged him in hopes that he would return quick. I knew it was selfish to do that, but he's the one person I could really talk to. He was my package of sunshine. </p><p>~~~Timeskip~~~</p><p>It's been two years since Aoi and I visited our spot together. Right now, I'm in my second year of university, studying Education. On the other hand, Aoi was stationed in Afghanistan. Even though our contact was seldom to none, we still had a strong connection. I sometimes even sent him little "packages of sunshine"; small (acceptable) gifts that Aoi could keep to maintain a positive outlook. In return, he sent me letters. To be honest, it was like an old-fashioned war romance... or something like that.</p><p>Anywho, I was planning a surprise visit to my family this weekend since my workload was lighter than usual. Finally after an hour drive, I returned to my house. Both cars were in the driveway, signaling my parents were home. Trying to not make a lot of noise, I snuck up to the door and walked in. As soon as I walked in, the aura felt a bit different. Something wasn't right.</p><p>From afar, I heard quiet cries above me. Those were cries from my mom. Specifically, they were cries of pain and sorrow. Whenever mom cries like that, I know something serious is going on. </p><p>I ran upstairs to the family office, not caring about the surprise any more. Standing in the doorway, I saw my mom on the ground, with my father hugging and comforting her. </p><p>"Okaasan..."</p><p>She immediately turned her head to face me. </p><p>"(F/n)..."</p><p>I could tell that she was indeed happy to see me, but it felt as if I came at the wrong time. </p><p>"Okaasan... what happened?" I said, approaching my mother. </p><p>"It's..." she started, "Aoi."</p><p>What?</p><p>"What happened?" I responded, in a nervous tone. </p><p>My father shifted his position, only to speak in a clear tone.</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Aoi was shot."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chasing (Ojiro Aran)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pre-warning: manga spoilers ahead-</p><p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p><p>For years on end, Ojiro had his heart set on one person. </p><p>(L/n) (F/n).</p><p>~~~</p><p> Ever since they entered the gym during his first year,  Ojiro had fallen in love with them. Their (h/c) locks, gleaming (s/c) skin, sparkling (e/c) eyes; everything was perfect. At least to him. </p><p>Unfortunately, he rarely saw you during the day. To say the least, he was a bit saddened by that fact. </p><p>While he was in class five, you were in class six. Moreover, he had no friends in class six, so he had no reason to intrude the room during his lunchtime. In short, he spent his lunch time with a couple of his teammates in class seven. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Ojiro, are you okay?" his team captain, Kita, asked him. </p><p>The ace shook out of his stoic state, regaining his composure. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."</p><p>Kita shook his head. He knew something- someone was messing with his mind. Despite not being entirely open, the captain was determined to find out what was bothering him. </p><p>Having the same gut feeling, their friend Omimi looked at Kita with a pitiful expression.</p><p>"Ojiro, we'll be right back." the dual-colored hair man spoke, grabbing Omimi by the arm. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Ojiro sat back in his chair, sighing. The scenery became more awkward due to the lack of social interaction. As confident as the man may seem sometimes, he sure as hell wasn't confident in talking to complete strangers. </p><p>He soon closed his eyes and gave another sigh. By some miracle, he opened his eyes and saw you in the same room as him. But, you were already distracted and talking with a couple of friends. </p><p>The ace's head slowly lowered, not wanting to be intrusive to anyone's attention. That's what he thought, until he felt a pair of hands grabbing his arms and walking him out to a nearby staircase. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Kita! Omimi! What are you doing?"</p><p>Kita and Omimi deadpanned at the ace, expecting an answer to their questions. </p><p>"Ojiro, tell us what's going on." Kita said with a harsh tone. </p><p>Ojiro drifted his eyes to the side, ignoring their request. </p><p>The middle blocker sighed, "Give it up Ojiro, we saw you looking at (L/n)."</p><p>"Okay fine, you got me." he sighed, "I like (L/n). Please don't tell anyone though."</p><p>The two teammates nodded at Ojiro. He knew to trust the two, unlike a couple of other members on his team. </p><p>"Soooo..." Kita dragged on, "is there something going on? Or is this just one-sided?"</p><p>The ace's and middle blocker's eyes widened. "Kita! Don't be so blunt!" Omimi spat.</p><p>"No no, it's fine." the spiker retaliated.</p><p>Ojiro's head lowered a bit, giving Kita his answer.</p><p>"I... I just can't get them out of my head. I don't know what to do."</p><p>Kita gave a smile before responding, "Just be yourself. Try to work your way into (L/n)'s life. Talk to them, maybe invite them to study or something. Make yourself known. Eventually, you'll start dropping more obvious hints and you might just be rewarded."</p><p>The ace looked at his captain. Maybe he's right, he thought. </p><p>On the other hand, Omimi gave a concerned look at Kita. To be honest, he was quite doubtful of this plan, but he didn't want to anger Kita. But, he's then putting Ojiro's happiness on the line. </p><p>~~~</p><p>For roughly two months, Ojiro carried out the plan; he managed to squeeze himself in your life. The two of you shared several memories: going to plays, carnivals, movies and even studying until late at night with a cuddle session soon after. He was dropping subtle hints even, but you had severely failed to understand his feelings. He never minded at first, but it got annoying after a while. </p><p>It was one of the study-sessions when it finally went downhill. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"Finally!" you exclaimed, "Free from the burden of Calculus!"</p><p>Your arms stretched upwards and you fell back onto the ground. </p><p>"Come on lazy-ass." he said, standing up. "Up we go!" </p><p>The ace picked your flimsy body off the ground and tossed you onto the bed. He followed soon after, flinging himself on the bed and sneaking up close to you. </p><p>Out of nowhere, you asked him the one question he expected least. </p><p>"Tell me Aran, do you like anyone?"</p><p>His face immediately flushed. On one hand, he was a tad bit embarrassed by the question. But, he was also angered. To him, you asking the question meant that you weren't picking up any of his hints, or you had your heart set on someone else. </p><p>In a panic, the boy got up from the bed and dusted himself off. "I... uh... gotta go." he stammered, running out of your room and away from the house. </p><p>What was that about? you pondered.</p><p>~~~ </p><p>He arrived home later on, filled with frustration. Ojiro was unsure of how to feel and it didn't help that he was angered. Without hesitation, he punched his bedroom wall and fell to the floor with a loud thud. The ace then looked at his bloodied hand, clenching it and crying. </p><p>"Aran? Sweetheart?" he heard a voice call from downstairs. </p><p>No reply.</p><p>He simply just smacked his face, beginning to cry harder. </p><p>"Aran!" </p><p>His bedroom door busted open, courtesy of Aran's mother.</p><p>"Oh honey!" the woman cried, running to her child. "I'm here baby, don't worry. Just tell me when you're ready." </p><p>The two sat on his floor for a while. He was thankful for his mother's comfort, but was unable to stop the uncontrollable crying. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Weeks passed and Ojiro had not spoken to you at all. Anytime you tried calling, the phone would go straight to voicemail. Texting: messages never went through. Even going to his class to talk, he was either avoiding you or never made himself present. It even went to the extent that Ojiro's teammates and friends would cover for him whenever you asked them where he was. </p><p>You were hurt to see this behavior coming from Ojiro. You thought everything was going well between the both of you. That was, until you asked him that stupid question. To be honest, the only reason you wanted to ask him that question was because you started to develop feelings for him. Even though you never managed to get his 'hints', you still fell for the ace. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Today was a big match for Inarizaki. Although it was only the second day, the entire school was hyped because an old school came back to fight in the nationals. Karasuno. </p><p>It was loud in the arena, you admit, but you enjoyed watching the match. Seeing the team put in all their effort was exciting. You yourself had always wanted to have something to be dedicated to- like the team, but nothing of the sort had come around yet. Not until Ojiro came. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Unfortunately, the team's hard work and effort was not enough to beat Karasuno. Looking down on the court, you could feel the disappointment and distraught each member felt. </p><p>Especially Ojiro. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Waiting for the team to file through the gym's doors, you paced back and forth down the busy hall. </p><p>"AHHH!"</p><p>The distinct yell made you quickly turn around. It was the team- eyes filled with tears and slouching backs. Surprisingly out of everyone- Ojiro was the least distraught. It almost looked as if he were smirking, but you pushed that thought away. </p><p>Just as you were about to walk up to him, a girl came running past you, heading straight for Aran. </p><p>"Aran!" the girl cooed, crashing into the ace, "You did amazing."</p><p>He returned the hug kindly, smiling included. </p><p>~~~</p><p>It honestly felt sickening to watch the person you've liked hugging another person, especially since you were being ignored. </p><p>Why? Why does it have to be this way?</p><p>You felt your feet carry you backwards, eventually turning you around to the exit. Looking back one last time, you saw the happiness Ojiro had with her. The happiness you wanted to share with him was now with a different person, and you knew that you could never get it back.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Bonus:</p><p>From afar, Ojiro saw you near the exit with a pitiful look on your face. In that moment, Aran realized he messed up. Big time. From that face, he knew you wanted to be with him, and he still wanted to be with you. </p><p>But how were you supposed to know that this girl was his adopted sister?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Immovable Student (Hirugami Sachiro)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pre-warning: Post-time skip spoilers-</p><p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p><p>Next week was the time the Vet students were looking least forward to: final exams. Although it meant students would have more free time as exams passed, there was still more years of schooling.</p><p>Unlike most students, Hirugami Sachiro wasn't afraid of taking the exams. He was quite confident, despite his unpredictable faces and personality. Yes, he did study quite a lot, but it never was a hassle for him. He truly knew what he was doing.</p><p>On the other hand, you were an absolute mess. Pacing back and forth in your dorm and ranting to your roommate, you were undoubtedly the most stressed of all students. Especially since you were at the top of your class.</p><p>"(F/n)..." your roommate Akira spoke, "You need to calm down. Everything is going to be fine."</p><p>Your eyes diverted directly to Akira.</p><p>"Excuse me?" you questioned, "CALM DOWN? AKIRA, I'M AT THE TOP OF THIS CLASS. I NEED TO MAINTAIN MY REPUTATION. OTHERWISE, THAT HIRUGAMI GUY IS GOING TO TAKE MY SPOT AS VALEDICTORIAN. I CAN'T DISSAPPOINT MY PARENTS ANY MORE THAN I ALREADY HAVE."</p><p>Akira just rolled their eyes. "I know you don't have the best relationship with your parents, but you have to realize that your happiness comes first. Not your parents'."</p><p>You sighed, leaning against your closet doors.</p><p>"Besides, you're an adult. Hell- you're you. You're the one who gets to decide how you live."</p><p>Your head perked up at that statement. Yeah, Akira wasn't wrong at all. Buuuut, you always prioritized others before yourself.</p><p>"I'll think about it."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Two days before exams started, you and Akira got together with another pair of students to study with. Unfortunate to you, one of those students was the one and only Hirugami Sachiro.</p><p>"Heyo~" he said, walking into the room with his roommate Sato Atsushi.</p><p>As much as you disliked this guy being right behind you in terms of grades, he was a nice person. But being the petty person you were, you shook off his greeting and started pulling out textbooks and notes.</p><p>~~~</p><p>A couple hours later, the study group had decided to take a dinner break. In the meantime, Akira and Atsushi went off campus to get food for the group.</p><p>"So..." Hirugami started, "you ready for the exams?"</p><p>You gave the student a death-glare.</p><p>"Does it look like it?" you said sarcastically.</p><p>He smiled in response.</p><p>"I know it's a stressful time for you, but you just need to relax."</p><p>You gave him an even scarier glare.</p><p>"Relax, huh?" you started, "Just relax. Got it."</p><p>You sat back in your chair, stretching your arms and legs.</p><p>"Look, I'm relaxing! Now I'm perfectly set for the exams. No worries here!"</p><p>Hirugami just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'm being serious." he replied.</p><p>"I am too."</p><p>He sighed. "Don't be like that. Just listen to me."</p><p>You began to laugh. "JuSt LiStEn To Me! Come on buddy, not everyone has the capabilities of an immovable person like you."</p><p>His face scrunched.</p><p>"It's easy- just relax! Clear your head, think of sunshine and rainbows! Be happy!" you continued, mocking his voice. "Lay down my friend, it's all good here in happy town!"</p><p>You rambled on, making different kinds of sarcastic and witty comments that reminded you of Hirugami.</p><p>As this mockery went on, his fists clenched. You could definitely tell you were starting to annoy him, but you continued your petty act.</p><p>"Ooh! I must tell you- breathing is the utmost helpful when you're stressed! Just try it when you're studying!"</p><p>Hirugami's facial expression remained unshifted as you made fun of him. Of course on the inside, his rage was screaming in the pits of hell. Thankfully, he kept his composure. More or less, he was keeping up his reputation of "Hirugami the Immovable". That was his nickname through high school and it still reigned through college, which he was quite upset about.</p><p>He never liked the name, but it was stuck on him like a bug stepping on a Venus Fly Trap.</p><p>However, he shook it off for the time being. Hirugami never showed his emotion around others, leaving himself to cry alone whenever he felt like it. He didn't mind though, it somehow worked for him. At least for now.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Roughly five minutes passed and you were still ridiculing the poor man to no extent.</p><p>"Let me walk you through meditation... or should I put on a relaxing radio? How about both!" you expressed, making large arm motions.</p><p>"Breathe in..." *excessive inhaling* "and out." *loud exhaling. "One more time! Breathe in..." *excessive inhaling* "and out. Thank you for coming to this wonderful session classmates! Join me next week for more meditation!" you continued, "Don't forget to email me if you have any questions! Remember, you can contact me at Hirugami the immovable at-"</p><p>That was it. Those were the words that set Hirugami over the edge.</p><p>Your immature acts were cut off by Hirugami pushing you up against the wall, your arms pinned above your head and his face close to yours.</p><p>"Don't say that name ever again." he hissed. Even though you were heated and angry at this guy, you were taken aback at how hot he was. Hell- how hot this situation was.</p><p>You winced at the pain from your wrists being heavily pushed on. Hirugami soon noticed you were in pain from your expression, but was unsure of the cause. He looked up at your wrists and saw they were red. Just as he was about to back off, Akira and Atsushi had returned from the Onigiri shop. Specifically- Onigiri Miya. The group came to the consensus of getting the delicious food as a treat for upcoming exams.</p><p>Back to the situation, Akira and Atsushi stared at the situation before them.</p><p>"Uh..." they simultaneously said, "wrong time?"</p><p>You pushed Hirugami off of you in frustration. "It's not what it looks like!" you yelled, "Just give me the damn Onigiri."</p><p>Akira and Atsushi rolled their eyes. "Fine. Have it your way."</p><p>As the group began to sit back down, Hirugami's expression returned to normal, although he had just revealed another "side" to you.</p><p>"Immovable my ass." he muttered quietly.</p><p>"Eh? You say something Sachiro?" Atsushi questioned.</p><p>"Ah, no. Just going over notes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Natural Leader (Enoshita Chikara)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pre-warning: Manga spoilers, intended for female readers and some lemon/lime/smut (whatever y'all want to refer to it as)-</p><p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p><p>You and your boyfriend Chikara were in your second year of high school when both of you were promoted to being captains of your sport's teams. On one hand, Chikara was quite confident in his abilities, despite the challenging team members he had to deal with from time to time. His leading abilities were quite natural, to put it softly.</p><p>On the opposite hand, you were a nervous wreck. The amount of anxiety you had was nowhere near good enough to be a leader. Being the captain of the girl's tennis club was stressful beyond words. Although you were worried to no end, your teammates knew you would be fine- it was just going to take some time. They trusted you to lead them in a positive direction.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Time had passed and today was the start of a new schoolyear. Specifically, you and the other clubs made 'booths' for the incoming first years.</p><p>As the day went on, you got a lot more applicants than intended, but you were grateful nonetheless. To be quite frank though, you struggled to communicate with some of the potenial applicants, as they were a bit blunt or sarcastic. Some even being energetic to no end: it was stressful to have so much forwardness and excitement in one person. On the other hand, that energy could be used well for the sport's competitiveness.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The fair had ended and the clubs retrieved to their meeting spots to go over applications. Just as you were about to open the door to the tennis' clubroom, you had run into Chikara.</p><p>"Hey sweetheart, how was the recruiting?" he said, placing a kiss on the top of your head.</p><p>You wrapped your arms around him for comfort. "It was alright, I just wish it was easier." He began to pet your head repeatedly, rubbing your back shortly after.</p><p>"I know, I know. It'll get better, I promise."</p><p>You hugged him tightly, in hopes of him not leaving you to look at the paperwork.</p><p>"You know, you do have to look at the applications." he started, "You are the captain."</p><p>You scoffed at his words. "I wish I wasn't." you muttered lowly.</p><p>"What was that?" Chikara questioned.</p><p>Your eyes diverted off in another direction.</p><p>"(F/n)..."</p><p>You rolled your eyes. "I wish I wasn't the captain. I don't have the ability to be one."</p><p>Chikara sighed and squeezed you in a tight hug. "Sweetheart, you have every right and ability to be one."</p><p>"How?" you retaliated in a harsh tone.</p><p>His face turned into a smirk. "Let me show you."</p><p>In a swift motion, he threw you over his shoulder and walked over to your club's room. He opened the door and peeked in. Your teammates quickly noticed who was in the doorway and greeted him with kindness.</p><p>After a few seconds, he placed you on the ground and turned you towards them.</p><p>"Go on~" he cooed, pushing you in the room an inch.</p><p>"Uh..." you stammered, "Could you guys narrow down the applicants? I think it's best to get your guys' opinion, especially since I met them all and some of you hadn't."</p><p>The girls sitting on the ground looked at you for a solid second before returning smiles.</p><p>"That sounds great (L/n)!" one of the girls chimed. "Leave it to us!"</p><p>After thanking them, you and Chikara left the clubroom.</p><p>Making sure the both of you left, one of the girls peeked out of the door to be definite about you two being out of hearing range.</p><p>Turning back to the group, the girl gave a thumbs up as a signal.</p><p>"Yeah, she's definitely going to get railed."</p><p>~~~</p><p>On the other hand, Chikara and you headed to the boy's volleyball clubroom.</p><p>As soon as the door closed, you pressed Chikara up against the wall, immediately dominating him. More or less, you started showing your "leader abilities" in a different way than intended. Not that Chikara minded, though.</p><p>You attacked his neck with kisses, sucking on certain spots every once in a while. At the same time, you managed to unbutton his shirt.</p><p>Your hands slid around his chest, eventually running through his hair. As you did, Chikara's hands ran through your hair and up your shirt, taking your breasts into his hands. The both of you let out moans, signaling a positive feeling.</p><p>The both of you knew to keep it down though- other clubs were going through applications. Not all of them though- but you weren't sure why. At least the volleyball club wasn't doing theirs at the moment. Otherwise, you wouldn't be doing this- not here at least.</p><p>Anyways, the two of you were thankful that the clubs that were going over applications were several doors down, as the two of you let out noises that were almost as loud as Chikara's teammates- Tanaka and Nishinoya specifically.</p><p>"Ah, (F/n)!~" he moaned as your kisses trailed to the lower region of his body.</p><p>Seeing the tent in his pants, you poked at the little structure.</p><p>"Something wrong, darling?~" you sweetly spoke, looking up at Chikara's face. By now, his face was flushed red, complimenting the purple spots on his collarbone and neck.</p><p>"Damn it (F/n)..."</p><p>The spot around his trousers became tighter as you continued to poke at him. You laughed at his reaction and eventually gave in, pulling down his pants and boxers.</p><p>His member quickly sprang out from beneath, showing no patience for what was about to come. </p><p>Your hand caressed the length before you, teasing Chikara badly.</p><p>"My my Chikara, you really want it that badly?"</p><p>His face squinted. "Please, sweetheart..." he panted, "please don't tease."</p><p>You chuckled at his reply, "We'll see about that."</p><p>In no time, you fit your mouth around his hardened length, causing him to go into a euphoric shock.</p><p>"Ah shit, (F/n)." he grunted.</p><p>His moans and breathing were getting louder as you mercilessly took his member in your mouth. You were even proud of yourself for this; it was the first time you were dominating him, hell- it was the first time you've sucked him off (Not saying you did this to someone else. Besides, Chikara was your first everything, and you were his.) and you took his full length in without choking or gagging. Mind you, this man was PACKING in both length and width.</p><p>As you continued to suck the soul out of this poor man, the noises emitting from the room were increasing in volume at an alarming rate (in which the both of you were completely unaware of).</p><p>"(F/n), sweetheart, I'm going to AH-"</p><p>His sweetness shot from his member and quickly ran down your throat. For this being the first time, you were thankful that the taste wasn't horrible. If anything, you slightly craved more.</p><p>But, you soon stood back up and dusted yourself off with a smirk on your face.</p><p>"So... Chikara. How was that for leadership skills?"</p><p>That being said, you swung back around to the door, leaving the captain in shock. Just as you were about to leave, Chikara grabbed your wrist and pulled you back.</p><p>"I didn't say we were finished now. Did I sweetheart?" he whispered into your ear.</p><p>In an instant, the two of you got undressed faster than Hinata's and Kageyama's quick attack and began pleasuring each other to no limit.</p><p>~~~</p><p>From afar, screams could be heard from the clubroom. Unfortunately for Karasuno's ace and the runner up, they got the closest seats to the concert, in which they quickly regretted coming in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Wrong Number (Narita Kazuhito)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p><p>"UGH!" </p><p>You chucked your chemistry notebook across your room. "This shit makes no sense!" </p><p>Head in your hands, you put your elbows on your desk and began to cry. School was fairly smooth for you, but Chemistry had blown that reputation out the window. As much as you needed help, you refused to get a tutor. One, money was fairly tight considering your mom just made an addition of two family members and two, you were embarrassed to ask for help due to anxiety and overthinking. </p><p>Although you knew a couple people who could help you, such as your older brother Daichi and your friend Sato, but you were still frustrated to ask close people. </p><p>Just as you were picking up your notebook, your phone flashed with a new message from an unknown number. </p><p>~~~</p><p>New Message</p><p>X(XXX)XXX-XXX:<br/>Hey, it's the person from your class- I gave you my number earlier. </p><p>Thinking back to earlier, my classmate Kinoshita came to mind. I remember him telling me that he could help with Chemistry, whereas I could help him with Japanese Literature. With that in mind, I quickly changed the contact name and replied. </p><p>F/N:<br/>Hey!<br/>I'm still up for the "tutoring" that we made a deal with, if you're good to do that.</p><p>Kinoshita-san:<br/>Sounds great! <br/>I'm available whenever- volleyball practice was cancelled. </p><p>I smiled at his response. I'd finally be getting help from someone I wasn't embarrassed around. </p><p>F/N:<br/>How does 10:00 sound?<br/>I was thinking maybe we could go to the small café next to the Sakanoshita store.</p><p>Kinoshita-san:<br/>See you then!</p><p>~~~</p><p>I shut my phone off and cleaned up my disastrous pile of homework. I felt better knowing that tomorrow would be an easier day. </p><p>Thank God for Kinoshita-san. </p><p>~~~Narita's POV~~~</p><p>After the conversation with Sato, I felt a large weight being lifted off my chest. I was relieved to know that I could be helped with Japanese Literature, despite being in class four. To be honest, the only reason I'm in that class is because of my great science and mathematics grades, but I definitely need help with language skills in order to work on going to university for business/realty. </p><p>Thank God for Sato-san. </p><p>~~~The Next Morning ~ Third Person POV~~~</p><p>Getting up to the shrieks sound of your younger brother and sister, you groggily walked to the bathroom and got ready. On the way, your brother Daichi stopped you on the way. </p><p>"Hey (F/n)... what's going on? You going somewhere?"</p><p>You sighed and gave him a dead glance. "Yeah, I'm going to the café with Kinoshita. We're helping each other with schoolwork."</p><p>He adjusted his arms, crossing them. "You know, I can help you with your stuff."</p><p>You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, but you're kind of a harsh tutor. Last time you helped me, I had to call Sugawara to calm you down." Daichi rolled his eyes. "Hmph! Anyways, carry on."</p><p>Daichi left you to go on with your day, ignoring the insult you gave him. </p><p>~~~</p><p>On the other hand, Narita was awoken by the sounds of his older brother playing videogames. </p><p>"LET'S GO! ANOTHER WIN FOR OUR TEAM!"</p><p>Kazuhito opened his brother's bedroom door, revealing the twenty-year old wrapped in a blanket and holding a controller. "Ah, Kazu! Welcome to the land of Arakan!" </p><p>A faint mumbling sound came from the adult's headphones. "Hold on Kodzuken, my little bro's talking to me."</p><p>He set the controller and pulled off his headphones, turning his full attention to Kazuhito. "So... what's up?"</p><p>Kazuhito sighed, "How much sleep did you get?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter. Time is just a concept."</p><p>"I'll tell mom about the subscription t-"</p><p>His words were cut off by his brother frantically trying to cover his mouth. </p><p>"Two. What do you want?" </p><p>Arakan's hand was released from his brother's mouth. "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Arakan looked at his brother with confusion. </p><p>"Kazu, it's nine-thirty. You normally wake up at si-"</p><p>Kazuhito's eyes widened. He was supposed to meet with Sato in roughly thirty minutes. Not only that, but it would usually take him a good forty-five minutes to walk there.</p><p> In no time, the teenager ran down the hall and frantically gathered his belongings. "ARAKAN! GRAB THE KEYS AND I'LL BUY YOU ONIGIRI!"</p><p>The twenty year-old's ears perked up hearing the deal. "Sorry Kodzuken, I've got to go. More important things came up."</p><p>~~~</p><p>You had just arrived to the café when you took notice of a car speeding from around the corner. </p><p>"What the fuck?" you muttered. </p><p>Soon after, the car came to a harsh stop and a boy stepped out of the vehicle. Even though you saw him for two seconds or so, an immediate blush crept over your face. Turning to the café, you rushed in before the boy could notice you. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Roughly twenty minutes passed and Kinoshita had not arrived. On the other hand, the boy you saw earlier had sat at another table by himself. He seemed to be waiting for someone too. But now that you've looked closer, you had the idea that you may have seen him around school. Maybe he was friends with Kinoshita?</p><p>Your thoughts were cut off by a message flashing on your phone. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Kinoshita-san</p><p>Kinoshita-san:<br/>Hey. Not to be rude, but it's been twenty minutes.<br/>Are you still coming?</p><p> </p><p>F/N:<br/>What do you mean? I've been sitting in the café for twenty minutes.<br/>We agreed to go to the café by the Sakanoshita store, right?</p><p> </p><p>Kinoshita-san:<br/>Yeah, at least I thought so.<br/>What table are you at?</p><p>F/N:<br/>I'm at the corner table by the front window.<br/>It's the one on the left when you come in.</p><p>Your head perked up and looked around for Kinoshita. At the same time, the boy from earlier made eye contact with you.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Kinoshita-san</p><p>Kinoshita-san:<br/>Are you sure that's you Sato-san?<br/>I thought you had silver and black hair, or did you dye it?</p><p> </p><p>F/N:<br/>Sato-san? This is Sawamura (F/n).<br/>How do you know Sato?<br/>Is this even Kinoshita?</p><p> </p><p>Kinoshita-san:<br/>This is Narita, Sato's classmate.<br/>How did you get my number?<br/>How do you know Kinoshita?</p><p>~~~</p><p>Before you could respond, you were met by a person with a shaved head. </p><p>"Hi, I'm Narita Kazuhito. I believe you've been texting me." the boy gleamed. </p><p>"I guess so." you said, blushing. "To answer the texts, I'm actually Kinoshita's classmate. He gave this number to me. Also, Sato's my friend from class four, if that helps any."</p><p>The two of you brought your phones closer to check that the numbers on each phone were what was given. </p><p>"Huh..." you started, "That's odd. I'm going to make a quick phone call. Be right back."</p><p>You exited the café, leaving Narita with your school stuff on the table. Almost simultaneously, Narita dialed Kinoshita's number out of curiosity.</p><p>"Hey Narita! What's up?"</p><p>~~~</p><p>"I can't believe you gave my number to one of your classmates!" you huffed.</p><p>"I thought you and him would get along. Besides, you both need help with school. Coincidentally, you can help with those subjects! And if goes well, you might get closer with him~"  Sato cooed. </p><p>"Sato NO!"</p><p>"SATO YES!"</p><p>~~~</p><p>"So you just gave my number away because you thought Sawamura and I would get along. More specifically because I need someone to show affection?"</p><p>Kinoshita chuckled on the other end. "Yeah... Have fun!"</p><p>The line dropped in an instant. Narita tried to call him again, but the call immediately went to voicemail. "Damn Kinoshita..."</p><p>~~~</p><p>After a couple minutes, you walked back into the café and saw Narita sitting at your table with a binder. </p><p>"Sawamura, right?" he asked you.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Narita smiled, "Well then, let's get started."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. "Connections" (Kai Nobuyuki)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!!!Pre Warning: Intended for female readers, slight angst-</p><p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p><p>-9 Years Ago-</p><p>You and your best friend Kai Nobuyuki were playing out in the field behind your family's mansion before dinner.</p><p>"I'm gonna get you (N/n)!"</p><p>"Not if I outrun you!" you yelled at the boy, running away.</p><p>The both of you giggled while stumbling through the field, smiling like nothing was wrong.</p><p>~~~</p><p>From afar, both of your mothers were watching.</p><p>"You know Eiko, I hope those two get married one day."</p><p>Your mom turned around, smiling. "Me too. I know they're very young, but I can tell that they'd be perfect for each other once they grow up."</p><p>The duo laughed. "I just hope to be alive long enough to see (F/n) wearing a dress and walking down the aisle."</p><p>Nobuyuki's mom changed her expression in an instant. "Eiko, you should get treated."</p><p>Your mom scowled at the word. "Rinako, I'd have a better chance of living longer than if I get this treated. Besides, it's run in my family and we're bound to die young. I'm just lucky that my daughter doesn't have to live with it."</p><p>Rinako's head lowered. "I hate that you're right."</p><p>Eiko chuckled, "As they say, I'm not here for a long time, but a good time."</p><p>-1 Year Later-</p><p>Your head was in your hands; tears overflowing. Never had you thought your mom would be gone in an instant. Sure, you were young, but you weren't oblivious to the term 'chronic illness'.</p><p>If only that were the case.</p><p>Apart from your mom's disease, she technically died from a fatal car crash. One of which Nobuyuki's mother was in as well.</p><p>Only a couple seats away from you, Nobuyuki buried his head into his father's chest, heaving. You felt as terrible for the boy as you did yourself; not out of pity, but the fact that you lost such an influential person at a young age.</p><p>Looking back at your father, he kept a straight face. You knew inside he was hurting, but he hardly showed any other emotion other than happiness around you.</p><p>He wanted to be strong for you. He didn't want to seem like someone who relied entirely on your mother for emotional and mental support. He wanted to be the one person that you could rely on for being strong.</p><p>But...</p><p>You knew better than that. Not only were you upset that he kept himself composed, but you were more mad at the driver in that moment.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Eiko and Rinako were headed home from a month trip to Costa Rica, where a large fundraiser was held for a small sea turtle conservatory.</p><p>You remember waiting at the gate with Nobuyuki, skipping around impatiently.</p><p>Behind you, your fathers were watching at the happy scene. The two of you had spent your time together while the pair was travelling, but you longed for your mother's attention.</p><p>Looking down the road, you saw the limousine driving at an intense speed. Unfortunately, an eighteen-wheeler was driving head-on, not realizing the fate he had chosen.</p><p>~~~</p><p>If only he had adjusted his mirror a couple seconds later.</p><p>~~~</p><p>You hated that man's guts to say the least. Yes, he came to the funeral to pay respects, but you and Nobuyuki showed the man utter disrespect.</p><p>Noticing your actions, your father had taken the man to the side and apologized. After a couple of minutes, the driver had left the gloomy atmosphere. Apparently, he felt it was better if the driver visited the graves at another time, especially since the guests knew exactly who the driver was.</p><p>-Present Time-</p><p>You were currently attending Shiritorizawa, in which you were accepted short within applying. Your father and you sold the mansion, moving closer to your mother's birth-place. On the other hand, Nobuyuki and his father moved to Tokyo, but that was all you knew. You had no idea where he was attending; contact was lost between the families.</p><p>It was sad- you had lost some of the most important people on such short notice.</p><p>~~~</p><p>You lost your mom on a hospital bed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>You lost Nobuyuki the day of the funeral.</p><p>~~~</p><p>But most importantly, <br/>you lost yourself.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Yes, you managed to make acquaintances during your three years at Shiritorizawa, but it was nothing like the friendship you valued with Nobuyuki.</p><p>You missed him; his smile, his jokes, his kindness, his compassion...</p><p>But that was eight years ago. You were little and so was he.</p><p>Now that you thought about it, did he even remember you?</p><p>~~~</p><p>"(L/n)-san? Are you okay?"</p><p>You snapped out of your daydreaming to remind yourself that you were in a study session with your classmate, Reon Ohira.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something."</p><p>As if on cue, a call from your father rang throughout the library.</p><p>"If you'd excuse me, I have to take this."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"WHAT?!" you exclaimed.</p><p>Your father had just broken news that his job was forcing him to move to Tokyo. Moreover, you were going to be attending a new school; Nekoma.</p><p>"We have the next two days to move... so you might want to get a start on packing stuff in your dorm. Don't worry, I've already notified the school."</p><p>You rolled your eyes. "Whatever."</p><p>With a swift press of the button, you hung up on your father and headed back to the library.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Hey, how'd it go?"</p><p>Your face was slightly bitter, but you kept a calm composure around your classmate. "It was okay I guess..."</p><p>He quickly got the hint to change the subject and move on.</p><p>"So... back to literature..."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Days passed and you were now sitting alone in the new apartment. Your dad had left for work already and you were still unpacking your belongings.</p><p>That was, until you heard a knock at the door.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Being the kind person you were, opened the door and greeted the stranger, without realizing who it was.</p><p>"Hi, are you here to see-"</p><p>Your words were cut off by your thoughts. Specifically, you took note of the face before you.</p><p>There he was- in the blue.</p><p>Kai Nobuyuki, your childhood best friend, was standing right in front of you with a small housewarming gift.</p><p>~~~</p><p>You recalled to earlier when you were wondering if he'd remember you at all. And seeing the smile on his face...</p><p>You knew that answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Cute (Inuoka So)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~First Person POV~~~</p><p>I was sitting in the back of the room, awaiting the signal to leave class. </p><p>Recently, I had been assigned to take photos of the volleyball team for this year's yearbook. Not only that, but the team was going to Nationals and our school wanted to make a poster to promote support. </p><p>And I was in charge of getting a picture or two for that. </p><p>~~~</p><p>As soon as the bell rung, I gathered my belongings and rushed out the door. Unfortunately, I collided into another person. </p><p>"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I said, scrambling to pick up the mess.</p><p>I looked at the scene before me; papers spread everywhere, a duffel bag with spilled contents, and my camera across the floor. </p><p>"Ah, it's nothing. Let me he-"</p><p>Diverting my gaze, I made eye contact with the person I slammed into. And boy was he pretty. I had never seen someone with such a bright face; eyes specifically. The boy's eyes may have been a brown color, but it was so unique and I couldn't look away. </p><p>That was, until I was kicked by another person walking. </p><p>"Watch what you're doing, tch."</p><p>"Gomen, gomen!" I pleaded.</p><p>I began to turn back to the mess when I saw a hand in front of my face. It wasn't empty though; my papers were in a neat pile and my camera stacked on top. </p><p>"Ah, thank you!" I said, grabbing the papers. </p><p>I met again with the boy's gaze and it seemed if time was stopping. It may sound cliché, but man was it a great feeling. </p><p>His hand remained extended and I kindly accepted the offer. </p><p>"Thanks again."</p><p>The boy smiled. "It's nothing."</p><p>An awkward silence overcame us. People around us continued to walk and talk, but it came with the expense of scowls and odd glares. </p><p>My attention was soon diverted to the boy when he spoke up. "Say... I should probably go."</p><p>I nodded quickly and began on my journey to the volleyball club. I had to speak with coach Nekomata before practice began, but this delay was limiting the amount of time you'd have. </p><p>It wasn't long after you left that I noted the boy walking in the same direction as me. As curious as I was to ask where he was going, I kept silent and put on my headphones. </p><p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p><p>Just as you exited Nekomata's office, you set your belongings on the bleachers and began setting up your camera. As if once wasn't enough, the boy you saw earlier walked right through the gym doors, making direct eye contact with you. </p><p>"OOF!"</p><p>The boy fell after someone walked into him from behind. It was clear that he was distracted by you, as you were by him. You flinched by the sound, almost dropping your camera on the ground. </p><p>You quickly restarted your set-up process and ignored what happened in order to avoid embarrassing yourself more. </p><p>~~~</p><p>After a solid hour or so of talking photos, the team decided to take a break. Likewise, you decided to take a break and set down the camera. </p><p>As you were about to leave, the boy from earlier ran up to you with excitement. </p><p>"Hey! You're the person I bumped into earlier in the hall!" he exclaimed. </p><p>Your face on the other hand, was flushing from embarrassment. Not only was the boy very confident and excited, but he was loud. And everyone in the gym could hear. </p><p>Just standing there, you have never felt so uncomfortable. The gym's mood also became awkward; the team members and Nekomata felt your secondhand embarrassment. </p><p>"Uh... yeah." You quickly muttered, turning back around to your camera. </p><p>Grabbing said device, you ran from the gym in a hurry. As much as you wanted to wanted to see him again, your anxiety told you otherwise. </p><p>~~~</p><p>*click*</p><p>You stared at the photo of the blossom trees. They were so elegant; you hadn't seen anything like it. </p><p>The wind began to blow and petals began falling from the trees. Taking another photo, you took time to admire the nature around you. </p><p>At the same time from afar, the brown-eyed boy looked at you with a bit of admiration and pity. </p><p>~~~</p><p>He was amazed with the view in front of him. You looked so perfect in the wind; the trees and petals complimenting your appearance. To him, you were the epitome of kawaii. </p><p>On the other hand, he felt terrible for what he had done in the gym. After you had run from the scene, he realized that he was being loud. It wasn't exactly his fault for getting excited around new people, but his natural extrovertedness and genetics made him the way he was. If anything, it truly made more sense that part of his name resembled a dog. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Just like a dog would when guilty, he walked up to you nervously. </p><p>"Hey..."</p><p>You flinched at the sound, but decided to see who was there despite you being nervous. As much as you hoped it wasn't the boy, he stood right in front of you; jersey, sweat and all. </p><p>"Hi..."</p><p>The boy sighed. "Sorry I startled you... and made you embarrassed. I didn't me-"</p><p>You cut him off, "It's okay, I'm just not exactly used to someone being so excited... or paying that much attention to me despite being in the yearbook club."</p><p>His facial expression remained somewhat filled with pity. "I still feel bad though, I just got excited."</p><p>You laughed at his words. "It's fine."</p><p>A blush crept up on his face. </p><p>"You know... I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore. You're really cute... and I think I fell in love with you at first sight. Could I maybe... t-take you out? Not just on a date, but would you actually date me?"</p><p>Your eyes opened wide at his confession. Never had you thought anyone would confess to you like this... let alone confess. You admit though, you felt a similar way when the two of you first met. Maybe it wouldn't be terrible to return the feeling. Maybe having a boyfriend wouldn't be so bad. </p><p>Regaining your composure, you smiled back at the boy. "Well... before I say yes, could I get your name?"</p><p>You could tell the boy was internally screaming from your response, especially now that his face was as red as a firetruck. </p><p>"Y-yeah." he stumbled, "Inuoka So."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Quiet Yet Loud (Hanamaki Takahiro)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!!! Pre Warning: intended for female readers-</p><p>~~~Hanamaki's POV~~~</p><p>Finally, Friday.</p><p>I had been waiting for this day ever since I stepped into school this previous Monday. Practice was cancelled due to god knows what, but I didn't mind. This meant that Matsukawa, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and I could go out for a night on the town. More specifically, we'd be going to a familiar restaurant that had karaoke on Friday nights.</p><p>Waiting for the bell to ring was painful to say the least. But, I did have the enjoyment of watching a cute girl in front of me take notes. Not only was she cute, but she was fairly smart. Yeah, I know I'm in class three, but she was one of few that would be able to grasp the concepts.</p><p>Now that I think about it, I could ask her to tutor me...</p><p>On the other hand, I know to keep my distance. (L/n) is very easy to startle- even going up to her and asking something makes the girl nervous. As much as I would love to maybe start something with her, I know I should be respectful of other people's boundaries (minus Oikawa).</p><p>To be honest, I probably would have asked her out already if she wasn't so fragile.</p><p>~~~</p><p>A couple minutes later, the bell had rung- signaling dismissal. I immediately shot up and headed to the lockers in search of Matsukawa and the other two.</p><p>As suspected, everyone was there for each other.</p><p>"Hanamaki! You ready for tonight?" Matsukawa beamed, throwing his arm around me.</p><p>"Yeah. How much you want to bet that Iwaizumi's going to die of embarrassment when Oikawa gives him a little dance?" I whispered.</p><p>"Two-thousand yen- he's going to get really flustered and ask to leave." He replied with a small punch to the gut.</p><p>"Deal!"</p><p>~~~</p><p>I finally had arrived home to see my sisters in the kitchen, baking.</p><p>"Hey, what's going on here?"</p><p>The duo smiled at me. "We're baking Castella!"</p><p>"Not cream puffs?" I said gloomily, "I've done so much work today and I can't have a little reward?"</p><p>"Get over it Taka, we make cream puffs every other weekend." my older sister scowled.</p><p>"You know Aiya, I think Kikuko would have more fun making cream puffs every weekend." I joked. Instead of laughing along, Aiya just gave me a death glare while Kikuko turned to Aiya with a bright smile.</p><p>"Can we?" Kikuko excitedly spoke.</p><p>"No," Aiya replied, "and don't ask me why."</p><p>Kikuko's face dropped while Aiya rolled her eyes, allowing me to leave the two unnoticed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Should I wear the black and white button-up or the white shirt with the denim jacket?"</p><p>Matsukawa sighed, "You shouldn't ever wear either of those things, Hanamaki. Just go with the blue button-down, it always looks nice on you."</p><p>"Dude..." I started, "That's pretty gay."</p><p>"Only for you babe. Anyways, wear the blue shirt. Don't embarrass yourself."</p><p>I sighed in slight defeat. As much as I hated the fact that I looked terrible in the other options, I grabbed the black and white button-down just to annoy Matsukawa. You only live once, you know?</p><p>"Alright, see you later." I said, hanging up.</p><p>"Let's do this shit."</p><p>~~~</p><p>After an hour or so, the four of us arrived at our destination. Just as we walked in, the owner happily greeted us and ushered us to our designated table. Like usual, we ordered drinks and the usual gyoza to start of the night.</p><p>We sat and conversed about the songs we planned to sing, but my attention was soon diverted to a familiar someone in the opposite corner.</p><p>There she was- in the blue: (L/n) (F/n). A white cropped sweater and high-waisted jeans; she was the epitome of gorgeous. Not only did I fawn over her looks, but she was lively as ever- laughing and having the time of her life. She was nothing like her 'school' personality; she initiated conversations and was probably the loudest one in the group. I was in awe, to say the least.</p><p>"Oi! Makki! You're gonna swallow who knows what if you keep your mouth open like that." Oikawa said, flicking my forehead.</p><p>"Admiring someone now, eh?" Iwaizumi chimed in.</p><p>I waved them off, "No no, just lost in thought."</p><p>"About what?" Matsukawa smirked.</p><p>"Nothing!" I said, slamming my hands on the table.</p><p>To make the situation even more awkward, other tables and workers looked over to us with concern. Specifically, (L/n) and I made eye contact. If only this weren't such an awkward time, I would have felt like time stopped- you know, the real cliché shit.</p><p>Anyways, I sulked into my seat and kept to myself.</p><p>Out of nowhere, the speakers came on, announcing the first round of what we call 'Mixed Voices'. Basically, two tables are picked and one person from said tables are nominated to sing. Ultimately, two strangers are chosen to sing together.</p><p>And sometimes it's funny-</p><p>One time Oikawa was paired with one of his fangirls. Just by that sentence, it's easy to come to the conclusion that Oikawa was internally dying.</p><p>Another time, we put Iwaizumi on the spot and the other person was a very flirtatious teenager. Not only was Iwaizumi very uncomfortable, but Oikawa was a bit frustrated with the fact that Iwaizumi almost got a lap dance from a total stranger.</p><p>Anyways, the lights were flashing and were being cut out one by one until two tables were left. Of course, it continued to flash over our table, like the owner put in on us for not coming as often. The four of us continued to argue for Matsukawa to go on, until I saw (L/n) walk up to the stage nervously.</p><p>"Screw Matsukawa, I'm going!" I yelled, running up to the stage.</p><p>~~~Your POV~~~</p><p>I looked over to the other table that was picked- the one with a couple of other students from Aoba Josai. If I'm correct, I believe one of those people was in my class. The peach-haired one specifically.</p><p>Anyways, the students continued to argue until I made eye contact with the peach-haired one. Two seconds later, the boy ran up next to me with excitement in his eyes.</p><p>In this moment, it felt like I was reverting to my school-self. I stepped further back from the spotlight, but the peach-haired boy grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward.</p><p>"Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of." he said with a genuine smile.</p><p>In that moment, I felt my heart flutter. I wasn't sure why, but I felt at peace with him by my side.</p><p>Maybe Karaoke wasn't as scary as I thought it'd be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. All Around Shy (Aone Takanobu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p><p>Over the past couple months, Aone had been going to a certain band's concerts. As one may think, he could have been a super-fan or something. But Aone was nowhere near being a super-fan. </p><p>He was embarrassed to admit this, but he mainly went to see the bass guitarist (who sometimes sang), (L/n) (F/n). Their skills were unlike anything he'd ever seen and he couldn't get enough. As much as he wanted to go every performance, volleyball got in the way. </p><p>Especially in the upcoming weeks- the Spring High Preliminaries were coming closer than he'd hoped. Apparently, the band had also booked one gig a day, all of which was during Aone's volleyball practice. He was saddened by this fact, but he quickly got over it. It wasn't like it was going to be their last concert, but he still enjoyed every time he went. Especially seeing you play solos and such.</p><p>~~~</p><p>On the other hand, you spent your free time watching the Dateko boy's volleyball practice. You sat in the far corner of the bleachers, hoping no one would notice you. </p><p>During this time not only did you watch the court, but you listed lyrics and other ideas for songs. Most of which were inspired by a certain white-haired fellow. </p><p>~~~</p><p>You blushed watching the blocker from afar- his skills were astounding to watch and you couldn't get over the amount of dedication and effort he made.</p><p>If only you were confident enough to go up to him after any games. </p><p>See, your personality took a complete 360 when it came to anything other than the band; school, friends, family, strangers- you became one of the most shy enough people. It's not like you were the American popstar Hannah Montana (A/N: for those who don't know- it's a television show about a teenager living a dual life between being a famous singer and normal teenager. The only thing that separates the two from clashing is wearing a wig.)- wearing a wig and all, but you tried hiding the fact that you were in a band from other classmates. </p><p>Thankfully, no one had approached you about this situation, but you still had a lot of worry in the back of your mind. As much as you loved playing the bass, you hated getting overdone attention from fans. </p><p>Yes, you appreciated the support they gave you, but being around a group of people for too long was overwhelming and stressful. Especially when some of the fans kept asking questions about your personal life. You weren't one to talk much and having a constant upheaval of questions was mildly infuriating.  </p><p>~~~2 Months Later~~~</p><p>Aone looked at his phone with gleaming eyes. Your band was holding a gig at one of his favorite restaurants. Not only that, but his coach had cancelled volleyball practice for that day. </p><p>He fidgeted with his hands; Aone was questioning whether or not to invite his teammate Futakuchi to tag along, but something told him he'd be better off alone. </p><p>~~~</p><p>On the opposite, you were passing class 2-A's classroom. Out of the corner of your eye, your gaze caught a certain white-haired blocker sitting at a desk and staring at his phone. Without being super creepy-looking, you snuck into the room to see what he was glancing at. </p><p>Upon further investigation, you saw your band's logo at the top of the screen. Your eyes widened at the sight. </p><p>Does this mean that he listens to your music? Does this mean he knows that you play the bass guitar? More importantly, does this mean he's told anyone about you?</p><p>You could only hope that wasn't the case. </p><p>Just as the male began shifting from his seat, you dashed from the room as quickly as you could. Not noticing the pocket on your guitar case being open, a couple of guitar picks fell as well as a certain notebook. </p><p>Although Aone was unable to see who was dashing out of the room, he came to an immediate conclusion that it was you due to the picks and notebook labeled '(F/n)'. He was fairly certain at least, since he didn't know anyone with the same first name that played any sort of instrument- the bass guitar specifically. </p><p>So, being the courteous and respectful man he was, Aone picked up the notebook and picks in hopes that he could return them to you at the restaurant.</p><p>Even better, he was given a purpose to talk to you... if he mustered enough courage to talk at least. </p><p>~~~</p><p>When you finally found a spot to rest, you noticed the zipper on your guitar case was open. Realizing this, you frantically searched to see if anything fell out. To your dismay, your special notebook was now lost as well as a few picks. </p><p>Losing the picks meant nothing- you could always pick up another one at the music shop, but not having possession of the notebook made you worried like your whole life depended on it. </p><p>In there was everything the band was built from; the band's first song, lyrics and inspirational ideas as well as legitimate sheet music. Losing this book meant that you wouldn't be able to premiere the new song you wrote. More specifically, it was a solo you created for when the band was going on a short break. </p><p>To you, breaks were nothing but a mere waste of time. You loved the rush of performing in front of other people and taking a break was like saying you were giving up the opportunity to make others love your music even more. Thus, the band let you play small solos during intermissions. Sometimes you'd even have one of the members join in with some improv, but that was pretty rare. </p><p>Anyways, you rushed back to 2-A's classroom, realizing that to be the location where the items were dropped. Unfortunately, you found nothing there. Thus, leaving you to search down the halls and maybe ask people. </p><p>~~~</p><p>From down the hall, Aone was "talking" with Futakuchi, but not about the upcoming performance. Futakuchi kept rambling on about not going to nationals as he hoped, still, and he didn't seem to be giving it up anytime soon. </p><p>Becoming bored with every word, Aone diverted his attention somewhere else. It wasn't particularly hard since you were looking around with your eyes bugging out.</p><p>Seeing you in this state, Aone immediately felt a wave of guilt over him- he knew the notebook was important to you. Just as he was about to turn and walk in your direction, Aone was stopped by Futakuchi's hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"Aone! Are you even listening?"</p><p>His gaze turned back to the brunette with a slightly deeming face. Taking the hand off his shoulder, Aone left the captain in confusion by walking right up to you. </p><p>He tapped your shoulder, making you jump from the squatting position you were in. Realizing who it was, a blush crept up on your face as well as his. For a moment, the two of you made deep eye contact, but it was quickly cut short due to him opening his bag and holding your possessions. </p><p>"Here."</p><p>You felt a large wave of relief once you saw the book. With care, the blocker held the book out in front of him, signaling for you to take it. You did as he suggested and he hummed at your response. </p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Just as he turned to leave, you stopped the blocker in his tracks with a simple question:</p><p>"Aone-san, right?"</p><p>The white-haired male's head turned to look at you over his shoulder and nodded. You smiled at his kind gaze; you felt something weird in your chest at the same time. </p><p>"Well Aone-san," you started, "I hope to see you again soon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Back of the Class (Washio Tatsuki)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!!!Pre Warning: intended for female readers, sexual themes occur-</p><p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p><p>Class five: one of the few college prep classes.</p><p>In this class, they expected good work from the students. Not only that, but it was expected for the students to produce high amounts of over-the-top-quality work while maintaining an excellent reputation.</p><p>Although you may not have fit the ideal of an 'excellent reputation', your grades made up for your sour attitude.</p><p>Yes, you were what they may call a 'rebel'. But, you weren't into drugs and drinking like some of the other students in lower classes. You were actually known for standing up for what's right; you were known to be scary for accuracy and persuasion. You were expressive to say the least.</p><p>It was roughly a year ago when one of your classmates was... well... sexually assaulted by an upperclassmen. At first, the school was pushing that issue aside like nothing ever happened. But once your classmate opened up to you- the case got settled within a month and the student who harassed the other was expelled and blacklisted. Turns out that they had assaulted multiple students (male, female and others of their preference) over the past couple years.</p><p>That student was thankful to say the least, as well as others, for your fight.</p><p>Although your victory had a great ending, the process to make it an important matter was rough. Ultimately, you earned a name from the staff and students: The (Hot-headed brawling) Lawyer.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Anyways, your reputation had grown in different directions over the years. Some students were fearful of you, some angered of your existence, many grateful, even some willing to pay you to be a lawyer for people they knew in court. You were a bit weary of them specifically, but you did give them some advice in exchange for their moral support.</p><p>As much as you enjoyed being confident, you were a bit shaky on the inside. Yes, you wanted to be a lawyer, but you were unsure what you'd do when you lost a case. You wanted to win so badly that it hurt; the feeling like your life depended on it was overwhelming.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Going back to the present, you stared blankly into the chalkboard while your teacher was writing equations. Of course, you already knew the material, but you felt completely clueless at the moment.</p><p>"Miss (L/n)? The answer?"</p><p>Your head perked up, bringing you back to reality. Worry soon replaced your mood, not knowing what was happening. Luckily, one of your classmates wrote down the answer and lifted their notebook at an angle you could see.</p><p>"Uh... thirty three."</p><p>Your teacher nodded at your response, diverting his attention back to the board. As soon as he was unable to see the class as a whole, the classmate who helped you turned back to you and smiled. You mouthed a 'thank you' before continuing writing your notes.</p><p>Although you may have diverted back to taking notes, your attention was now brought to the face of the classmate: Washio Tatsuki. Damn, was he a whole snack.</p><p>Going into a complete daydream about him, your eyes continued to stare at his figure.</p><p>~~~</p><p>You were still in a trance but it was soon cut by the sound of a bell dismissing you for a lunch break.</p><p>On the other hand, Washio turned back, now seeing you were conscious of where you were and what was happening. He knew you were dozing off like usual, so he decided to give you his notes. After all, you won the case for his sister.</p><p>"Hey... (L/n)-san... here's the notes." the middle blocker kindly spoke, not wanting to startle you any more than the bell had. He placed the notebook on your desk and left with a small blush on his face.</p><p>You quickly stood up out of nowhere and grabbed his hand.</p><p>"Uh... (L/n)-san, are you okay?" he whispered. Neither of you knew what was going on or what came over you, but the air seemed to get heavier by the moment.</p><p>"I want to thank you..."</p><p>Washio's expression became more confused by the second. Not only was a very attractive girl paying attention to him, but the most confident person in the room was completely lost.</p><p>In a way, he found this adorable, but he was still in shock by what was going on. All of a sudden, he was being pulled down a hallway and into an abandoned closet. Thankfully no one saw the pair, as it suggested something out of the sorts for both Washio and you.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Once the door was locked, you immediately pushed him up against the wall. Now the wave of confidence came over you while the life in Washio was practically sucked from him.</p><p>You passionately pressed yourself against him- lips, chest and all. The blocker was shocked to say the least- but he wasn't passing up the opportunity with his crush. He returned the kiss, lovingly, attempting to slip past with his tongue. But being the dominant person in the moment, you got past his entrance before he had succeeded.</p><p>As that was happening, his hands travelled lower down your body. You were screaming internally as this excited you. Hell, your daydreams about this beefy man were coming true. The better part was the fact that he was returning it all- the kisses, lust, passion.</p><p>Despite the both of you knowing you had plenty of time before the next bell, the two of you wasted no time in getting right into it.</p><p>~~~</p><p>He kissed and sucked on your neck as if you were his; vice versa- except your marks on him were mainly spread across his chest.</p><p>"Ah~"</p><p>His fingers carefully slid across your clothed area; immediately taking not of how soaked you were. He smiled inside, but his face said otherwise. It wasn't necessarily a face filled with worry or fear- but with the concern that you really wanted to go further.</p><p>"(L/n)-san..."</p><p>You looked directly into his eyes, "Call me by my first name. No formalities here."</p><p>"(F/n)..." he started again, taking his hand away from your area.</p><p>"Please, I want it~" you cooed, leaning further into his chest.</p><p>"Are you su-" his question was cut off quick by your lips meeting again with his. Not only that, but you began palming his area, in which was getting hard quickly.</p><p>His hand trailed to where yours was, taking it up to your eye level. Breaking the kiss, he held the hand with such gentleness. Having this grasp, he kissed your hand as if you were some sort of higher being.</p><p>To him, you certainly resembled such. As much as he wanted to call you his princess, he refrained from this action as he didn't want to seem creepy and rude.</p><p>Anyways, the two of you quickly resumed to the passionate make-out session, exploring each other underneath the clothing that kept you slightly trapped.</p><p>~~~</p><p>His hands found his way lower again, one of which dove close to your woman hood. Like before, he ran his fingers along your soaked cloth as if asking for permission yet again. Without hesitation, you led his hand to the entrance and pushed your panties aside. Kissing him more passionately, you felt a small pressure going in. Becoming more confident and comfortable, Washio pushed a finger in fully.</p><p>Exceeding your expectations, Washio was very gentle and careful; he made sure you weren't hurt, even apologizing for no reason. He wasn't rough, but the pleasure was certainly enough to make you lose it.</p><p>The both of you proceeded on for a bit, until you began pleading for the blocker to move faster. It wasn't like you could initiate much- you were standing up. Thus, you began begging for his hand to move faster.</p><p>And boy did he find it hot.</p><p>Yes, he was turned on by your begging, but he refrained from being too dominant. He didn't want to mess anything up with you- especially now.</p><p>~~~</p><p>His pace began to pick up quickly, leaving you a moaning mess. As hard as you tried kissing him in the process, a large wave of pleasure hit; you met your climax.</p><p>With fluids dripping down his fingers and your legs, the poor man was filled with fear of what he did. Yes, he had enough knowledge to know that he made you orgasm, but he felt guilty that it might have been your first time- he always believed that someone's first should be meaningful and likely with their soulmate.</p><p>He quickly found a roll of paper towels sitting on a shelf and began cleaning the mess.</p><p>"Washio- leave it. We can clean it up later."</p><p>The blocker's eyes met yours again, quickly going back to you and continuing what you had started.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Minutes later, the session had moved to a folding chair that seemed stable enough for this occasion.</p><p>There he sat on the chair- his member already hard enough for the situation. Hovering above, you slid your panties aside once again and lowered yourself unto him. But before you fully went down, he stopped to ask a question.</p><p>"What about a condom?"</p><p>You smiled sweetly, happy that he cared for this type of thing. "I'm on the pi-"</p><p>"No. I'll just pull out. I can't risk it."</p><p>Instead of arguing, you just nodded and continued to lower yourself.</p><p>"Ah!~"</p><p>The feeling was so foreign to you and you loved it. Just like him- you were a virgin. Despite not having done this with anyone else, the two of you felt as if the other had a lifetime of experience. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The sound of skin slapping echoed throughout the room without either of you caring who heard. All you knew was that feelings were mutual and neither of you wanted to waste another minute of being apart.</p><p>After a couple minutes, you finally reached your limit and came on him. Thankfully, his pants were low enough so that nothing was stained, but you were still worried by the fluids running down yours and his legs.</p><p>"Wa-AH!"</p><p>Overstimulation had hit you. To your fortune, Washio had taken note and immediately pulled out.</p><p>Still hard, Washio reached to fulfill his own climax, but you got there before he did.</p><p>"Let me help you this time around." you said, smirking.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Bonus:</p><p>The two of you left the room at different times and walked back to the classroom from different directions. Still panting heavily, some of the students were concerned about the two of you, but decided to ignore and move on.</p><p>Besides, it's not their business to know anything. All they knew was not to get on your bad side.</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>a/n:</p><p>Thank you guys for 6k reads! You have no idea how exciting it is to wake up to see a high amount of reads in such a short time.</p><p>I know my updating game right now is complete shit, but finals are coming up in two weeks and I've been a little more stressed than usual. Anyways, enjoy these one-shots that I wrote within the span of four hours and have a wonderful week!</p><p>Not only that, but be on the lookout for more one-shots during the week; I promise you they will be there soon enough!</p><p>Also: requests are still open! If you have any ideas, let me know! I may be slower with these updates, but requests are done in a reasonable amount of time.</p><p>Thanks again for reading the product of not having enough time in the day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Volleyball Star (Konoha Akinori)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!!! Pre Warning: Intended for female readers</p><p>~~~Third Person~~~</p><p>"Konoha-san?"</p><p>The third year stared blankly into his phone. He had been looking at the same photo of one of his idols for some time now, and it didn't seem as if one of his classmates would be breaking that streak.</p><p>"Konoha-san, class is starting soon!"</p><p>Without diverting his gaze, he waved off the student. "Yeah yeah, I'll be home later mom."</p><p>The student looked at the blonde with utter confusion and disgust. In addition, the two received glares from the other students with the same emotion.</p><p>"Suzuki-san, just give it up. I'll grab Komi-san." another student chimed, standing up.</p><p>The girl moved back to her seat, allowing for the other student to do the dirty work.</p><p>~~~<br/>"Komi-san..."</p><p>The libero turned around in his seat to find one of Konoha's fellow classmates calling for him. As soon as he saw who they were, his eyes rolled and he began to stand up.</p><p>"Is he doing it again?"</p><p>The student nodded as a reply. "It just keeps getting worse and I don't know why. We used to be able to get him to reply to us, but the only person that seems to get him back on track is you. Not even the other members of the volleyball team could do it if they tried."</p><p>Komi sighed in response. "He's so hopeless."</p><p>~~~</p><p>As the two exited the classroom, Konoha's classmate began speaking of Konoha's other shifting habits.</p><p>"I don't know if you noticed this Komi-san, but Konoha has shifted from looking at multiple photos to only one."</p><p>The libero raised an eyebrow. "What?"</p><p>"Well..." the student started, "he used to go through the person's Instagram page, then it came to staring at photos he screenshotted... and now he's been staring at the same picture every time."</p><p>"Every time?" Komi questioned.</p><p>"Every time."</p><p>Komi's position shifted to putting his hands on his hips, "I didn't really notice before, all I knew was to kick his ass. Knowing this now, it just makes me more annoyed."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Finally arriving to the classroom, Komi walked straight behind the blonde. Standing there, Komi was thinking of a creative way to get his attention this time. He had previously dumped warm water in his lap, but he only had a short amount of time to get it done before class started.</p><p>With quick thinking, Komi jumped and straddled on the front of the desk, pulling the phone away from Konoha's hands. "Come on baby, pay attention to meeee~" he cooed.</p><p>Konoha's face changed to a disgusted one in no time. "Komi what the fuck?" he said, pushing the libero off the desk. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Komi rolled his eyes, sighing. "You were off in a daze looking at that chick again."</p><p>Konoha's eyes widened and looked down at his phone, realizing the picture of a certain volleyball player receiving was still embedded on the screen.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The rest of the day went by smoothly, that was, until a certain libero caught up with the blonde.</p><p>"What do you want?" Konoha groaned.</p><p>"Dude, lighten up about earlier. Anyways, did you see the email coach Yamiji sent out?" The boy gleamed.</p><p>Konoha shook his head, "Haven't checked anything. Besides, Bokuto has been bothering me again."</p><p>Complete silence.</p><p>Konoha looked around to notice that his friend was no longer walking with him. Turning roughly a one-eighty, his eyes were met with the scene of his teammate looking into the auditorium with a blush on his face.</p><p>"Oi! Komi!"</p><p>The libero flinched at Konoha's voice and quickly ran back to him. "Sorry, just got by distracted..."</p><p>"By the drama club's president again?" he asked. "And you think I'm bad about her."</p><p>Rubbing off Konoha's scoff, Komi changed the subject. "Anyways, coach Yamiji said something about a family member coming in to help us train or something like that. Apparently they're really good."</p><p>Konoha's interest in Komi's words began to peak. "Oh? A family member of coach? Didn't know he had them, he never talks about it."</p><p>The two sighed in unison, their thoughts drifting away.</p><p>~~~</p><p>That was the case, until the two stopped at a fountain a couple feet before the gym.</p><p>"Hey Komi?" the blonde started, "Did coach ever mention their name? Age? Gender? Or if they're si-"</p><p>"Dude what?" the libero cut off. "Are you thinking it's a girl or something? Are you hoping that they're single and would want to date you? Wow, you're desperate."</p><p>"Am not..." Konoha trailed off. "I just want to be respectful of their pronouns and other boundaries..."</p><p>The shorter of the two rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that's the case buddy." he paused, "And no, coach didn't say anything about what you asked me. We're all in the same boat."</p><p>~~~</p><p>After their little 'talk', the two boys finally went in the gym and set down their belongings. Looking around, there was no one but the other players, coaches and team managers in sight. This disappointed the pair, more so Konoha than anyone. In the back of his mind, he was hoping (although he knew it was very unlikely) that his female sports idol would walk through the doors. But alas, (F/n) (L/n) lived in America and was a high school student. Yes, she had a busy schedule, but she also has travelled to many places for sports related things.</p><p>There'd be no way that she would visit such a small place across the world- let alone be related to coach Yamiji. She doesn't even lo-</p><p>'No. Fucking. Way.' he thought.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The blonde looked over to see the same colored hair he was looking at in the photo. Not only the same colored hair, but a very familiar looking face and jersey as well.</p><p>Just from this sight, Konoha's jaw dropped. He stared at the girl before him; his idol since the start of middle school. The number one teenage defensive specialist for the past six years, right in front of him.</p><p>(F/n) (L/n).</p><p>He continually pinched himself and kept blinking due to the shock of you being in his presence. Because of course, he never thought he would ever come across such a goddess like you. Hell, he never saw the day where he'd ever meet you.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Sorry for being a little late, Grandpa." you exclaimed to the coach, hugging him. "We might have gotten a little lost along the way."</p><p>Stepping back and turning to the group, coach Yamiji was about to introduce you, but was distracted by the blonde's reaction to seeing you. Seeing this confused expression from your grandfather, you changed your position to face the group and see what was happening.</p><p>And oh boy did it get worse from there. Just taking a couple steps towards Konoha, the boy's heart rate got faster as well as heavier breathing. Being a kind person, you just wanted to check if her was okay.</p><p>But before any words came out of your mouth, the boy fainted right in front of you. Initially, you wanted to laugh, but the sight of the cute boy and needing to be recovered asap was your first priority.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Break Free (Ohira Reon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!!! Pre-Warning: Intended for female readers, underage drinking, slight sexual themes mentioned</p><p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p><p>The day of graduation. A happy day, yet depressing for those who truly connected with the graduates. Tears would fall, along with going away gifts and surprises. </p><p>And the annual third year party was awaiting at the end of the day. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Right now, you were standing in front of your friends, holding two different outfits before them.</p><p>"Left or right?" you asked. </p><p>The thing was, you've always dreamed of this kind of thing happening. Yes, you wanted to go out and have fun, but your anxiety and uptight reputation was holding you back. Let alone, you didn't want to be caught doing terrible things considering you were the valedictorian. </p><p>But now, you graduated from high school. So what was the harm in going to a party? What reputation did you have anymore? Besides, your extroverted friends were forcing you to go whether you liked it or not. </p><p>"So?" you questioned the pair. </p><p>"Go with the left. It's more of a party-type thing." one said, pointing. </p><p>"But the other one makes you look more mature! It defines her curves too!"</p><p>You rolled your eyes and set the outfits, leaving the two to argue. </p><p>~~~</p><p>After the arguments, the three of you left the dorm and walked to the forest at the back of Shiritorizawa's campus. Entering the scene, you took note of the thousands of glowsticks and lanterns hanging from trees; the lighting almost blinding for such a dark night. </p><p>Anyways, the three of you walked further, receiving drunk greetings from the other graduates. The father you walked in, the more uncomfortable you got. Maybe going to a party was not as fun as you hoped.  </p><p>"You know..." you started, "Maybe I'll go finish my packing instead." </p><p>But before you could turn back, a hand grabbed your wrist. "No way. We're not missing out on the classic truth or dare. Especially with the soccer boys."</p><p>Sighing of defeat, you dreadfully agreed with your friend's statement and began walking further into the forest. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"WHAT?" </p><p>The loud ringing of your friend's voice blasted through your ears. </p><p>"The soccer boys aren't hosting truth or dare. They're doing spin the bottle though." the teenager informed the hot-headed girl. "Maybe check in with Tendou or Ushijima. I believe they're holding that soon."</p><p>You nodded at his response. In all honesty, you'd rather play that than truth or dare. God only knows what kinds of things would happen with truth or dare. </p><p>And to your fortune, the calmer of the two friends picked up on this signal. </p><p>"Uh... I think (L/n) wants to do this rather than truth or dare..." she trailed off. </p><p>You agreed with her statement, but was soon met with a dejected face by your other friend. Being the self-less person you were, you contradicted your words, regretting everything you stood for. </p><p>"Um...  you know what? Never mind. Let's go see if we can find Tendou-san."</p><p>~~~</p><p>An thirty minutes later, the game was in progression. Surprisingly, not many people were playing, but the more risk-taking and adventurous kind were there.</p><p>So far, you had always chosen truth. There was one or two dares that involved you, but nothing that would scar you. </p><p>On the other hand, one of your friends was off the hook. Drunk as a sailor, expressing every emotion possible and doing very questionable things with a fellow female classmate. In summary, the two went off to do seven minutes in heaven by choice and never made it back. </p><p>The other friend was still in the game. Not exactly sober, but not intoxicated enough to act unlike herself. Although, she was dared to do some things that were not of her general choice. Not like she minded giving lap dances to the volleyball players though. </p><p>Back to you, you remained sober and refused any drink or food coming your way. Not wanting to risk your life, you tried to keep some composure and maturity. </p><p>"(L/nnnnnnnnnn)~" a voice cooed in the group. "Truuuth or dareeeee?"</p><p>A brunette stared at you from across the circle. You nervously looked down, pondering your options. As much as you wanted to go for another question, you really wanted to do a dare. It did seem fun, but you didn't want to make a really regretful mistake. </p><p>"(L/nnnnnnnnnn)~?" the voice cooed again. Out of nervousness and shock, you surprised the group of people with the last thing they expected. </p><p>"Dare."</p><p>~~~</p><p>You were now walking hand in hand with one of the previous volleyball players, Ohira Reon. Choosing the dare, you were requested to do seven minutes in heaven with someone. Although some people complained that it was seven minutes in heaven again, the prompter said that your friend had the choice. More or less, the prompter chose you and Ohira to be paired. That being said, people agreed to let this rule out. </p><p>So, you were now about to lose your first kiss to this complete stranger. In all honesty, you were excited, but you wanted this to be meaningful. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Finally settling far enough from the group, the two of you were standing behind a large tree. You closed your eyes in hesitation, but was surprised when Ohira let go of your hand and stepped back. </p><p>"Uh... (L/n)-san?" Ohira began, "You don't have to do this if you're okay with that. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."</p><p>Your eyes opened, revealing the distance between the both of you. "Uh... sorry. I've never done this before. I d-don't really know the rules."</p><p>A kind chuckle sounded from him. "It's alright. The group doesn't have a clue what's happening. They're going to forget anyways."</p><p>From his reasonable talking, you could easily tell he hadn't touched any drinks either. Even though neither of you weren't under any influence, you wanted to take a risk with this man. He was respectable indeed, but something else drew you in. </p><p>"Actually... you started, "I don't mind. You seem sober, at least. I'd rather have someone be completely right-minded."</p><p>Another soft sound left his mouth. "Are you sure? I m-mean..." he stammered, "I don't really know h-how to d-do t-"</p><p>You boldly retorted. "This would be your first kiss too?"</p><p>His eyes widened and met yours. "Yeah... it would be." Ohira muttered, becoming flustered. </p><p>"Don't worry. At least I'd have my first with someone really cute." </p><p>You saying that, the both of your faces became really red. "S-sorry. I'm feeling a little more bold than u-"</p><p>Your words were cut off by him grabbing you by the small of your back and forcing your lips against one another. It was shocking to say the least, but you didn't mind. Working this newfound force with each other, this moment became intimate by every second passing. You truly didn't want to part ways.</p><p>~~~ </p><p>If only it hadn't been interrupted by the faint sound of a timer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Developed (Akagi Michinari)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!!! Pre-Warning: Manga spoilers? Intended for female readers</p><p>~~~First Person POV~~~</p><p>"GO AKAGI!" I yelled from the stands. </p><p>Right now, Inarizaki's boys volleyball team was playing their second match at the national level. The team was currently playing against Karasuno; former Miyagi representatives and is also known as the "Flightless Crows". But just by watching the match, the infamous name was to be removed in their favor. </p><p>Both sides had been fighting with every ounce of power they had. Was I nervous about it? Yeah. Because I knew deep inside that every one of those boys had worked their asses off up until this moment. But Karasuno; there was a bit more of determination than our team. They had one more ounce of strength than us. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Inarizaki versus Karasuno: thirty to thirty-one.</p><p>The rally was overbearing- neither team was willing to lose at this time. But it had to end eventually. With any competition, someone was going to have to accept a loss. </p><p>And by looking on the court, it seemed if Akagi had accepted that.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Watching the final moment: Akagi had just received the chance ball from Karasuno's captain and sent it to our setter, Miya Atsumu. All around the court, the players were running up to the net (minus Akagi) in order to score another point. </p><p>But by watching this, I knew the Miya twins were about to pull another quick. And Karasuno's players could tell as well. </p><p>The set was nearly perfect: but once I saw Miya Osamu's spike- the set turned into something immediately predictable. His hand reached in front of him but the volleyball had rebounded off Karasuno's tiny middle blocker. To our opponent's fortune, the rebound off the player's hands allowed for the ball's velocity to accelerate fast. </p><p>"AKAGI!"</p><p>And just standing here, I wanted to cry. I wanted to  scream. I wanted to reach out and receive the ball myself due to my own instincts as a former libero, but there's nothing I could do. I had to accept this loss. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Akagi's face had become pale watching his teammate Ginjima reach for the ball. Not only his, but the other players and spectators' faces flushed as well. There was no way the ball was going to be touched- the only hope we could have is that the ball was going out of bounds. </p><p>Luck was all we had left. </p><p>*pom*</p><p>~~~</p><p>Anticipating the referee's decision, everyone was on the edge. Silence filled the arena. No whistles, talking, movements, etc. All eyes were now on the referees. </p><p>Just as I had thought we were okay, the whistle sounded: the ref made their decision. </p><p>The flag was pointed downwards, signaling the ball was in the court. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Karasuno got the final point.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Things were silent still, but it was quickly replaced by the sounds of the opposing team and other spectators. Some laughing, some crying, some screaming of joy. Not only that, but the sound of drumming rang once again throughout the stadium. </p><p>The rallies and excitement were outgoing- each and every person in favor of Karasuno was feeling a large wave of relief. </p><p>~~~</p><p>I had to turn away from the scene; being able to look at the faces of defeat was disheartening. Especially Akagi's face.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Although we're in the same grade, I had advanced as a libero far faster than anyone I knew. Akagi was indeed talented as well, but I always taught him new methods when we younger. He began to improve as time went on and he was accepted in a special co-ed division for volleyball (one that I was in as well). I felt proud of him for all the training he went through with me and he eventually was the main libero for the team. </p><p>But as much as I would like to admit that it was from his own doing, I had injured myself. To put it in short, the knee injury I had wouldn't allow me to play any sports again (let alone walking was a hassle). </p><p>And the thing was: Akagi knew this too. He knew that since I was injured, he'd become a regular for the team. He knew that I would still be on the court if I could. </p><p>~~~</p><p>As I look down on the court now, I could tell he still had the same kind of mindset when he had trained with his teammates. He always pushed himself beyond his limits. </p><p>He was motivated to develop into something unique. </p><p>But now, this chance to make himself really known has come to an end. Throughout this high school career, Akagi had not been scouted by anyone within the volleyball enterprise. And I felt terrible about it. Even some second years had been scouted as well as a couple of third years- especially Ojiro Aran. </p><p>I remember overhearing Ojiro rant on about some people that have contacted him about his college plans while Akagi had to take it all in. </p><p>The worst part of it all: Akagi was staying past hours and even "practiced" with me (or whoever was nearby) whenever he could. He wasn't developing to his liking. </p><p>~~~</p><p>But right now, the important thing is to reach out to him and offer all the support I could. </p><p>~~~</p><p>I hobbled down the stands and stairs, hoping to be able to arrive near the doors with the team. </p><p>"AHHH!"</p><p>As if right on time, the team was walking out the doors. Just as I was about to walk over to Akagi, some random girl ran in front of me and crashed right into Ojiro. </p><p>I shook it off and continued to walk to the team when Akagi finally noticed me. </p><p>"(L/n)..." he muttered, pity and stress radiating from him. He began to walk to me, slowly picking up his pace. </p><p>"(L/n)!" he yelled, engulfing me in a rough hug. Although I couldn't see his face, I knew he was upset. Not only was he shivering and crying, but I felt a heavy weight coming from him. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Instead of saying anything, I stood there with him in my arms. It was going to take time for him to get over it, but right now, he just needs physical reassurance. He's still got a lot of time before he picks himself back up and resumes his development. </p><p>We've got a lot of work ahead of us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Masterpiece (Ginjima Hitoshi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p><p>Ginjima Hitoshi: a second year at Inarizaki High School, class two. Outside hitter for the boy's volleyball team, number five. A kind-hearted (sometimes a little clueless) and caring boy, determined and is gentle with everyone he meets. Although it may not look like it, he has a passion for art as well. That is, with the inclusion of his crush (L/n) (F/n).</p><p>Aside from volleyball, Ginjima always admired the dedication and care that artists put into their work; especially those who painted. Ginjima's teammates nor friends ever suspected for him to be into that kind of thing. That was, until the day a couple of his teammates caught him snooping around the art wing after practice. </p><p>But the funny thing is, that was also the same day you really met him. </p><p>Yes, you knew of his existence. But you only picked up on what he was like by seeing him around school. Even though you only saw a little part of him, you had developed a crush on him since you and Ginjima were in your first year. </p><p>Of course (like every cliché kind of thing), time went on an the two of you had learned several things about each other unknowingly. Both of you picked up on the little things you heard; keeping it to yourself. As much as either of you wanted to confess, nervousness was the number one thing to take into account for every attempt. </p><p>~~~</p><p>And if it wasn't already cliché and obvious, everyone knew that the feelings between you two were mutual. But no one wanted to say a thing. They wanted to see how things would work out. </p><p>But back to the main line, the day you found out he liked you back was probably the most awkward yet amazing day of your life. </p><p>~~~</p><p>It was fairly late at night actually; the art club along with most other clubs had headed home already. You on the other hand, were still in the art room working on a special project. To put it in short, it was a full blown painting of Ginjima on the court, spiking a volleyball onto the other side of the net. </p><p>Weeks. Weeks of hard work, effort and determination were put into this piece. You wanted everything to be perfect; every line and detail was to be on point. </p><p>While you were taking your time peacefully, Ginjima was watching from afar. Thankfully, the canvas was turned to an angle where he couldn't depict what was on it, but he had an almost full view of you in your painter's clothing. To him, it was a masterpiece just to look at you. </p><p>~~~</p><p>From down the hall, faint noises of a couple people could be heard. You brushed it off considering the voices were far and you were trying to focus of the painting. </p><p>That was, until you heard a loud shout. </p><p>"GINJIMA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE ART WING?"</p><p>Curious that Ginjima was near, you poked your head to where you could see what was happening. And by chance, you saw the boy in plain sight: standing right in front of the art room's doors with a terrified look on his face. </p><p>"Uh... I..." he stammered, slowly backing up. </p><p>You heard footsteps quickly approaching down the hall, nearing your location. They weren't Ginjima's at all, leaving you to wonder who else was there. And of course, you found out soon enough. </p><p>The infamous duo of Inarizaki High School. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Moments later, the art room had become a complete disaster. Being concise, paint was now spilled all over you, Ginjima and seldom the walls, floor and other furniture/supplies. How it didn't reach the Miya twins? That's questionable. But now there was a huge mess to clean up, along with the demolition of your weeks on end work. </p><p>As much as you wanted to stay calm and collected, you just sat in the puddle of paint and cried. So much work was put to waste and it felt like the world was collapsing. You scooched over to the broken canvas, trying to "bend" the wooden frame but miserably failing. </p><p>The three of the boys were staring at the pitiful scene as other members of the team had approached the situation. By them doing that, you only felt more embarrassed and began to cry more. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"(L/n)-san?"</p><p>Your head slowly perked from its hanging position only to not that Ginjima was talking to you. </p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked, holding out his hand. Your eyes continued to well, "Yeah... I am."</p><p>Everyone in the room could easily read that you weren't okay. Even though the canvas was a little distorted, they could tell it was something special you had worked on for a while. And they figured it was for Ginjima. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Finally standing up, Kita walked over to the two of you and gave condolences. He also ordered for the both of you to clean up and change into other clothes (which was quite intimidating). You did try and explain that you had to clean the mess, but Kita refused, stating that he and the twins were to fulfill the duty. </p><p>You complied not wanting to deal with any sort of argument and left the scene to freshen up. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Just as you finished getting yourself somewhat together, Ginjima had stepped out of the changing room as well. Your hands were still a bit colored from the paint like Ginjima's were, but you shook it off considering you didn't have the ideal method to rid of everything. </p><p>Anyways, you continued back to the art room when Ginjima repeated your name. </p><p>"(L/n)-san?"</p><p>You looked back at the player, waiting for a response. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't know the twins would mess everything up. Especially that amazing painting you were working on."</p><p>"You don't need to apologize." you started, "Besides, I wasn't too happy with the piece. I was thinking of painting over it or trashing it. I guess the twins did me a favor."</p><p>His heart sank hearing those words. "(L/n)-san, I know you've been working on that painting of me for weeks." You stared at him with disbelief. How did he know what the painting was? Specifically, how did he know you've been working on it for weeks?</p><p>"Truthfully," he began, "I've watched you work on it. I admire your dedication to art, really. And I knew that you were painting me because I saw a resemblance while you were holding the canvas. I really don't mean to be creepy, I... I just really like you and I was afraid to admit it."</p><p>Your couldn't believe anything you just heard. Especially because of that last sentence. Yes, you were grateful but you were in disbelief that he actually liked you back. </p><p>"Ginjima..." you started, his eyes looking directly at you, "You don't need to be afraid because..."</p><p>You took a deep breath. </p><p>"I like you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Silence [2] (Fukunaga Shohei)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Your POV~~~</p><p>It had been a year since Shohei confessed to me. A couple weeks passed and we began dating. I must admit, it felt a lot better now that Shohei and I were together, not just as friends. Now, two of us were more inseparable than ever in our third year; neither of us minded though. Like before, we spent our weekends having sleepovers and cuddle sessions, sometimes a little more than just cuddles (Not all the way, though. We're not ready for that yet.). </p><p>Anywho, I also became Nekoma's manager due to the disbanding of Nekoma's failed book club. Apparently two people is not enough to keep a club going. </p><p>On a more positive note, Nekoma had qualified for another year of nationals. Today was the third day of games and we were going to compete against our lovely rivals, Fukurodani. Before the match though, we had a couple of hours to spend amongst ourselves. Of course, Shohei and I chose to walk around to look at the different concession stands and pop-up shops sitting around. </p><p>"Sho baby?"</p><p>His head turned to me ask we walked down the hall. "Are you okay? You've been shaking since we started walking down this way."</p><p>He shook his head. "It's just... there's some people looking at you in a weird way. I don't like it."</p><p>I smiled despite his words. "Let them look. Besides, I'm with you. There's no way anyone's going to touch me."</p><p>I squeezed his hand tighter and he hummed happily. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Roughly an hour later, Shohei had to take a break before we resumed our stroll. While I was waiting by the restrooms, a tall, piss-haired guy approached me. By the looks of it, he must have been a volleyball player. </p><p>"What's a cutie like you doing all alone here? You lost or somethin'?"</p><p>I laughed off his strange approach. "Nah, just waiting for my boyfriend at the moment."</p><p>The guy chuckled. "So, you must have been waitin' fer me. Nice to know."</p><p>Without warning, he took my hand and kissed it. "Miya Atsumu."</p><p>I yanked my hand away in disgust, wiping it of his germs. "I already told you, I'm waiting for my boyfriend. Just leave me alone."</p><p>"Tch." </p><p>Thankfully, he had enough sense to walk away from me before something seriously went down hill. A couple moments later, a very similar-looking guy walked up to me. Although, his hair was black, not dual-colored like the one beforehand. From this conclusion, it must've been his twin or something. </p><p>"Hey."</p><p>I sweat dropped. "Uh... hi." </p><p>His face flushed a faint pink color. "Anyways, sorry about that piss-head brother of mine. He's just a total ass and tends to flirt more before matches."</p><p>I laughed at his response. "No need to apologize, it's nothing. Besides, I would have had him in a headlock or worse if he kept responding like that."</p><p>He smiled, holding out his hand. "Miya Osamu."</p><p>~~~Third Person POV~~~</p><p>Just as Fukunaga exited the restroom, he noticed a black-haired guy talking to (F/n). Specifically, they were laughing and smiling. From afar, it looked like the guy was flirting with them. </p><p>In his mind, Fukunaga was enraged. Although he knew that (F/n) would be alright, he was jealous that he wasn't laughing with his beloved. He was jealous seeing his beloved being happy with someone that wasn't him. </p><p>He knocked that thought out quickly though, as he knew that aggression with this topic can lead into dangerous things. Instead, he just walked over to the pair and "settled" things like any rational person would. </p><p>~~~Your POV~~~</p><p>"Hey baby~" I saw Shohei walking over to us. "I'm assuming the line was a bit long?"</p><p>Out of nowhere, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the conversation. "Sorry, they have to meet with our coach."</p><p>"Bye Osamu-san! Good luck with your match!"</p><p>~~~</p><p>The two of us were soon standing in an unused storage room. Without hesitation, Shohei locked it and immediately turned to close the space between us. </p><p>"Mmph!"</p><p>Our lips moved in synch, mirroring each other's movements. He didn't stop there- no, but he just kept going along with this act. Even though this was happening all of a sudden, I wasn't letting him stop. </p><p>Although, he did seem really frustrated. I could tell with each kiss, he seemed more passionate; rough specifically. It did become a little hurtful at one point though- to the extent that his hands were pressing into my back like a bed of nails. </p><p>Instead of pushing away, I made noises that signaled he needed to stop. I did this because I knew he would be upset if I shoved him off. I hate to admit it, but I learned that quick in this relationship. Moreover, he would become super insecure and it took a lot of time to shake the feeling off. It was pretty scary there for some time. But, we soon made a different way to show if one of us was uncomfortable.</p><p>Anyways, he quickly pulled away after hearing the noises. </p><p>"Baby? What's going on?" I said, lifting his chin. His eyes soon met mine and gave me a certain look. </p><p>"Sho... it's okay. I would never leave you. I love you too much to do that kind of thing. Besides, that guy's already got someone. We weren't flirting, just making fun of his piss-headed brother."</p><p>His eyes widened, a small blush following. Despite being familiar with this expression of his, it felt different this time.</p><p>"Sho?"</p><p>His face still held the flustered expression.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" </p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Baby? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry i-"</p><p>"No." he shyly spoke. </p><p>I stared at him with confusion. What did he mean by no? Did it mean no; nothing is wrong? Or no; I didn't say something wrong? He just kept staring at me flustered, but not responding to any of my questions. </p><p>"Sho, please say something. You're making me worried."</p><p>My hands clasped together, squeezing with anticipation. </p><p>He started speaking again. "Y-you said y-you love me?"</p><p>I looked at him lovingly. "Of course Sho. You're the best thing that happened to me."</p><p>He held a blank face. This time, I could easily tell he was facepalming himself. I wondered why, until I came to a sudden realization: I said the L-word. Love.</p><p>"I-" my voice trembled, "I-I do. I do love you." </p><p>His eyes widened yet again. "I love you Sho. I wouldn't have it any other way. I know I've hesitated for a bit using that word, but I really do mean it. Especially more now than ever. You're the light of my life; my everything. And I don't know what I'd do without you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Fukunaga Shohei."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>